My Little Angel
by SamFreddieSEDDIE
Summary: When Sam finds out she's pregnant with Freddie's baby, she doesn't know who to tell. Carly decides to leave Seattle to live with her dad in Italy. Sam decided to tell Carly the night she is set to leave, but things don't go as planned. Sam decides that it would be better for Freddie if he didn't find out about the baby. A year later, Sam is living in LA with Cat & baby Lillly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been writing Fanfiction for the past year and I haven't gotten to post any yet. So, while I'm waiting to go to a Fourth of July party, watching my 11-year-old brother and his best friend, I decided to finally post one of my stories. This story could technically be considered an iCarly and Sam and Cat crossover, but I decided that since it's mainly based on iCarly, that I would just leave it under here. This story is basically what I think should've happened after iGoodbye. Sam finds out that she's pregnant with Freddie's baby when Carly decides to move to Italy. She sees Freddie and Carly kiss just before Carly leaves, and decides that it would be better for Freddie if she just left Seattle and didn't tell him about the baby. She travels to LA and meets Cat Valentine, who takes her under her wing after Sam saves her life. (The Great Killer Tuna Jump never happened)**

* * *

><p>Sam's POV:<p>

Just as I finally lay down to sleep, my phone blares loudly. I roll my eyes and sit up, rubbing them as I grab my phone off of my night table. I sigh as I see the name "Cat" appear on the screen as the caller.

"Hey Cat what's up?", I answer unenthusiastically.

"Well I was just wondering how to get the toast out of the toaster?", she asks me.

"Cat! We've been over this already! Never call me at 2 in the morning! EVER! Why don't you just ask Jade or something? And why are you even making toast at 2 in the morning?!"

"Cuz, Jade's asleep and I always make toast at 2 in the morning. I just forgot how to make it.", she replies using her usual high, peppy voice that's super annoying to anyone's ears.

I roll my eyes. "You just make it!", I sigh. "I have to go, I haven't gotten any sleep at all for the past 3 days and I need to sleep or I'm gonna kill ALL the children I'm babysitting this week and destroy your bike if you don't let me sleep now!", I hiss at her.

"Bu-. . . ."

"Bye Cat", I call hanging up on my friend.

Putting my phone down, I sigh. Finally maybe I can get some sleep. I shut my eyes as I slowly begin to enter my sleep phase, which consists of me thinking of only fried chicken and bacon until I fall asleep. Then, just as I was about to fall asleep, a loud cry sends me out of my thoughts.

I quickly jump out of my bed and head over to the guest room where I find baby Lillian, wide awake. I gently pick the small, fragile baby up while softly cooing to her. I sit down in the rocking chair directly next to her crib, humming softly to her as I rock her to sleep.

After I was sure she was asleep, I continue to sit there, holding her in my arms like no one could ever take her away from me. Finally, I stand up and place Lillian in her crib, softly kissing her on her forehead.

"I love you baby.", I whisper as I quietly exit her room.

I head back into my room and lay back down in my bed. So you're probably all wondering what is exactly going on in my life right now. Well, it's a simple, yet extremely complicated story to tell anyone, especially people you've just met.

I'm Sam Puckett, I was a former star of the hit web show, iCarly. Everything was going just great in my life, well as great as great can get being a Puckett. Our group was all getting closer at the time.

I thought my life was basically planned out at that point, but one day my life took several unexpected turns which taught me that nothing can ever be planned. . . .

* * *

><p>It was during the end of my senior year at Ridgeway. We had just 3 weeks of school left. Everything had been planned out by Carly. Prom, Grad Day, graduation, college. She had even printed out color coded schedules of everything we were doing leading up to those events. I had thought it was stupid at the time, but now I wish that I had gotten a chance to even look at it.<p>

Basically what happened was that Carly had been all depressed about missing her dad. She had really wanted to go to this "Military Father/Daughter Dance" thing. Her dad was going to finally get a chance to come to Seattle to see her. It would be the first time in over 5 years that she would see him in person. She had of course, gotten all excited to see him and was then greatly disappointed when she found out that he could no longer come.

She had gone through this stage of semi-depression after finding out. Making matters even worse for her, it was the last year that she was allowed to attend the dance, making her wish she could go even more than before. So Spencer planned on taking her. But then he got all sick and couldn't go. Freddie and Gibby offered to go in place of Spencer, but Carly became disappointed. Then Carly's dad showed up, and he took her to the dance.

When they returned back to the apartment later that night, he tells her of his plans of moving into a military base near Italy and invites her to join him. Without truly seeming concerned for how any of us truly felt about her leaving, she agrees to go in hopes of meeting "cute Italian boys".

This part of the story many people know, however, the next part is something I only know about. That day, I found out about something else that would forever change MY life.

I had been experiencing many noticeable changes that I had no control over. I felt tired and sick and just overall lousy all the time. I tried to ignore my symptoms of throwing up all the time for no reason, pure exhaustion, and extreme moodiness; not letting it get the best of me and the end of my high school years. I had also not to mention, skipped my monthly period. However, I brushed of missing it as stress and didn't think much of it. I had never kept track of it and hadn't really thought about it with everything going on.

One day I could no longer stand the feeling of being sick all the time, so I looked it up on Splashface. The internet said that with all of my symptoms that I could be pregnant. I was shocked at the idea that I could be. I had never even considered that to be my problem. The thought made me more sick than I was before. I headed down to the drug store immediately to get the pregnancy tests. Ignoring the glances I got from several workers as I purchased the tests, I headed quickly back to my house, taking the two tests as soon as I got there.

Five agonizing minutes later, and both tests reveal two small but very visible pink plus signs, unveiling my fate. I can feel the color drain from my face as I stare down at the tests for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. I finally wrap up the tests with toilet paper and bury it deep in my trashcan. I grab my phone and call my doctor to make an appointment for the next day to confirm it.

I sigh as I collapse back onto my bed, not knowing what to do. Freddie and I had broken up 2 months before. If I was in fact pregnant, everyone would know that the baby would be his.

We had dated for a couple of months and things had gotten pretty serious between us. We had sex several times before and the night of our break up was the last time we did it.

I had never gotten over Freddie, but we had both agreed to break up so as not to ruin our relationship.

The night we broke up we had both said 'I love you" to each other and that the reason we had broken up was because we loved each other. If I was pregnant, I had no idea how to tell Freddie that I was.

The next day I went to the doctor, and the doctor confirmed my feelings that I was in fact, pregnant. I didn't know what to do, where to turn, what to say. So I planned on telling Carly. ASAP.

I headed over to Bushwell after finally regaining myself. There I found Carly all depressed about her dad not being able to come. I temporarily put my problems aside to focus on helping my best friend out.

When Carly agreed to go to Italy that night, I didn't know what else to do. I was gonna tell her as she was leaving. I finally found the right time to tell her. She was upstairs getting the last of her luggage from the studio. I told everyone I was going to help her.

I headed up to the studio and noticed that Freddie was there, talking to Carly. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't talk to her now with Freddie there. Just as I was about to turn around and head back downs the stairs, I see Carly lean in and kiss Freddie. I stand there in shock, giving me enough time to see that Freddie didn't pull back .I could feel my heart shattering into a million pieces as I tried as hard as I could not to cry, even though I felt a few tears fall.

I regain control over myself and head back downstairs. I say goodbye to Carly and leave Seattle that night on the new motorcycle that Spencer had given to me earlier that day. I findd myself in L.A., helping out a confused red-headed girl, Cat out of the inside of a garbage truck. Cat took me under her wing and when she found out about my current situation, she adopted me into her life. We became roommates who babysat other people's children for a living.

Due to my pregnancy, I took the year off from college and stayed home babysitting all day. Cat was a year younger than me, so she went to Hollywood Arts High, to finish up her senior year there. I gave birth to Lillian in December, just 4 days before Christmas, and I've been taking care of her, along with the other kids since then.

Cat is currently away on a school trip to a national drama competition in Atlanta. She's already been gone for three days and would be gone for four more. Lillian misses her Aunt Cat, and has therefore been very fussy these past few days, which explains my major lack of sleep. Not to mention the fact that the kids I've been babysitting have been extremely bad and very hard to keep track of when you're caring for a 6-month-old baby at the same time.

After I finally get Lillian down at night, I'll only have 3-4 hours of sleep before she wakes me up again in the morning. She usually isn't a fussy baby at night, and tends to sleep mostly without waking until morning, but with everything going on as well as Cat's absence, I don't blame her.

Even if she has been waking me up a lot lately, and keeping me from getting much sleep, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my little princess, and I can't imagine my life any other way now. Ever since I saw my first ultrasound, I've been emotionally attached to my little girl and have always wanted the best for her, no matter what it meant for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so first of all, I'd just like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews! You guys made me so excited to keep posting this. I planned on updating last night but I was really busy and didn't get the chance. Hopefully, I'll get to update weekly. This chapter is basically just a filler, I wanted to show how much work Sam had to undertake by becoming a mother and how many sacrifices she had to make for Lilly. The next few chapters will get further into the plot. So anyway, not trying to bore you guys, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review after reading. I love getting input on my work and I wanna see that you guys are enjoying it. Also thanks for the almost 300 reads by the way! You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I wake up to Lillian crying. I hurry out of bed and into her nursery in the next room. "Good Morning Lilly!", I cheerfully say, watching as my daughter's expression changes from sad, to excited to see her mommy.

She raises her little arms, clearly wanting me to pick her up. I giggle at the adorable sight of my daughter as I oblige to her wants, picking her up and hugging her tightly in my arms. I kiss her little forehead, giggling softly. Lilly can't yet stand up or even crawl, but she can sit up on her own.

I carry her out to the kitchen, where I carefully place her in her high chair and make sure she's securely locked in. I head to the fridge to grab some of her strained baby food. I'm still breast feeding her, but not nearly as much as I used to. I've been trying to slowly wean her off of breast milk because I planned on stopping after she was 6-months-old. I grab the baby food and a little baby spoon from one of the kitchen drawers. I open the baby food jar, and sit down on a bar stool next to Lilly. I begin to feed her, cooing to her as she eats. She giggles happily and messily eats the strained peaches I feed her.

"Are you hungry Lilly? Do you like your peaches baby?", I coo. She continues eating. When she's finished up with all of her food, I clean her up and place her in her bouncer in front of the TV. I turn it on for her and put on "The Wagga Fuffles".

I walk back into the kitchen and grab a bowl and fill it with cereal and milk for myself. I watch Lilly from the kitchen as I eat. When I'm done, I quickly do the dishes and check my babysitting schedule for the day. I was babysitting 2 kids this morning and 3 kids tonight. Lilly and I had 2 hours until 10, which was when Carlo and Peyton were coming.

I go into my room and quickly change, heading back out to the living room to get Lilly. I bring her back to her nursery, change her diaper, and get her dressed for the day. I decided to take her for a quick walk in the park. It's exercise for me(even though I HATE exercise) and it's good for Lilly to get some sunlight. I've been taking her for walks around the park a lot lately and she really seems to enjoy them.

* * *

><p>After Lilly and I get back from the park, I only have 15 minutes before the kids arrive. I do a quick check to make sure everything is child safe. The 2 kids I'm babysitting are 5, so Cat INSISTS that I child proof everything. I'll eventually have to childproof the whole apartment for my own baby, bit I'm waiting until she gets a little older so I don't have to think about how quickly she's growing up.<p>

The doorbell sounds and I go answer it, collecting Carlo and Peyton from their mother. "Okay guys, so I left out some toys for you and if you're hungry just let me know. We can either eat here or go out to lunch, whatever you guys wanna do.", I tell the kids.

They pick up some of the toys and start playing with them. Just then, my phone rings. I see that it's Cat calling me and I quickly grab my phone. "Okay guys I'll be right Back, I just need to talk to someone on the phone.", I say to the kids as I head into my room.

"Hey Cat! What's up?", I say answering my phone.

"Hiiiiiiii Sam! I was just wondering since I'm gone, if you could keep a lookout for my mail? I'm waiting for my college acceptance letters.", Cat answers.

"Oh yeah sure, I actually forgot about those. . . . Well okay. Do you want me to open them and tell you if you got in? Or can I just wait and we can open them together if you want.", I reply.

"Ummmm yeah, wait til I get home. I'll be home in 3 days.", Cat says.

"Yeah I know.", I chuckle. "Okay well we'll see you on Tuesday then.", I respond.

"Ahaha okay byeeeeeeee.", she says hanging up the phone.

I head back out to the living room to find Carlo and Peyton, beating each other with derf guns. "Nooooo guys! Stop! Stop it! That's enough!"

They continue hitting each other. "I said that's enough!", I yell grabbing the guns away from the children. "We do not hit each other with guns.", I that say placing the derf guns down on the kitchen counter, out of reach for them.

"Now do you guys wanna go eat or something?", I ask.

* * *

><p>After a boring morning of babysitting, I had more babysitting to look forward to. Dice had called me just after Carlo and Peyton left and asked me to babysit Opie as well as the three kids because he had to suddenly leave the country with his mom and Aunt Firgene for unknown reasons. He brought the dog over and I put him in Cat's and my room as I took Lilly and the 3 children I was babysitting out to Bot's for dinner.<p>

After we returned back to the apartment, the kids were pure torture to keep up after. I have to chase them around the apartment on several occasions to get them to put Cat's and my stuff down that they were throwing around. I put Lilly down for her daily nap but they were so loud that they kept waking her up. I was getting so frustrated with them that I was literally counting down the hours left until they could leave.

I let Opie run around the house, but soon learned that that was a bad idea as well, as the children kept pulling his tail and trying to hurt him. He got mad and growled at them, and I immediately put him back in my room to avoid more trouble. Lilly kept waking up and crying, so I put her out in the living room in her bouncer to watch the TV. Finally, the kids' mother comes to get them.

"Okay kids, go wait by the car.", the mother says as she comes into the apartment to pay me.

"Nice apartment.", she says making conversation as she wrote out a check.

"Thanks.", I reply.

"Here you go.", she says ripping the check out of her checkbook and handing it to me.

As I take the check from her, she notices Lilly, now asleep in her bouncer. The poor kid must be so exhausted!

"Aww what a cute little baby!", the mother exclaims. "Are you babysitting her too?"

"Um no. She's mine.", I answer.

"Oh", she simply responds.

"Something the matter?", I ask her.

"Well no, I just think that it's unprofessional of anyone of your age to have children of their own while working with other children. It sets a bad example for them.", she replies nastily. "I mean you're what? 19? Highly inappropriate if you ask me."

"Well, thank you for your input on that. It's not like I haven't heard those same exact comments before. But I appreciate it. You know what really bugs me about judgmental people like you? The fact that they know nothing. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. I'm not some irresponsible teenage girl who would kill her baby, leave it in a box on the side of the road, or put it up for adoption just so she doesn't have to take care of it. I love my daughter, and I have made so many sacrifices to take care of her. But you know what? If I had a choice, I would do it all over again. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life before. But Lilly's the best mistake I ever made. So I'll take all the hurtful comments, glances, and any criticism anyone will give me; just as long as I have her.", I say.

The woman simply rolls her eyes at me, mumbling something about 'stupid teenagers', and left the apartment. I couldn't say that all the hurtful comments didn't hurt, because they did. Even being a Puckett, those comments still feel like I'm being backed over with a truck, but I try to ignore them as best I can because I always remind myself that if I didn't get the hurtful comments, that would mean that I didn't have Lilly.

I walk over to the living room area, shut the TV off, and gently pick my sleeping Lilly up and carry her off to bed. I kiss her forehead as I lay her in her crib and whisper "Mommy loves you no matter what." With one last glance at my daughter, I turn around and exit the nursery. I head off to take a shower and go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, first off, thanks so much to those of you who are reading still, and especially to everyone reviewing. Your reviews mean a lot to me. The next chapter to this story will be after I reach ****30 reviews****, so if you're still reading, keep reviewing. I need to know that you guys are still interested in this. For story updates, follow me on Twitter: krissiluvsu . You can also comment on the story through there. **

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. (IF I DID, JENNETTE AND NATHAN WOULD BE MARRIED AND LIVING NEXT DOOR TO ME) **

Chapter 3

It was now Tuesday, AKA the day Cat finally returns home. I did the laundry and went grocery shopping that morning so Cat would be satisfied with me. I organized all of our mail as Lilly slept. When we had to leave to get Cat from the airport, I switched Lilly from her crib into her car seat and then carried her out to the car, strapping her into the backseat. I get upfront and drive us there.

When we arrive, I head inside with Lilly in her stroller to meet Cat. I check the flight arrivals board and find that Cat's flight is on time and is scheduled to arrive at any minute. I walk over to our meeting place and sit down on my phone to check my messages. After a few minutes, Cat arrives.

"SAMMMMMMMM! LILLYYYYYYYY!", Cat exclaims running over to us and throwing me into a breath crushing hug.

"Cat! Stop it! You're choking me!", I exclaim.

"Sorry. I've just missed you guys.", Cat replies.

"Well we've missed you too.", I chuckle.

Cat bends down to kiss Lilly.

"Wow. I think she's gotten bigger since I left.", Cat says.

"Yeah, probably. So you ready to go?", I ask her.

"Yeah let's go home.", she says.

"Oh and I won second place in the country!", she exclaims.

"I know, you told me already. Congrats by the way.", I reply.

I grab one of Cat's bags and drag it along with one hand as I push Lilly's stroller with the other. We get to the car, I put Lilly in her car seat and I help Cat put all her bags in the trunk of the car before we drive home.

* * *

><p>When we get home, Cat really wants to open up our college letters to see if we got in anywhere. I put Lilly down in her car seat on the kitchen counter and grab the mail from the colleges.<p>

Cat and I both wanted to stay in LA, or at least in California because it would be so much easier with Lilly for me and Cat wanted to stay as close to her Nona, Dice, Goomer, and all of her other friends as possible, so we had only applied to schools in California.

"Okay which should we open first?", I question.

Cat and I had both applied to USC, UCLA, UBC, UEC, UC, and UNC.

"Um UNC, I don't really wanna go there.", Cat says.

"Yeah okay. We'll save the best for last then.", I reply handing her the UNC letter.

We both ripped open the letters to find that I had gotten into UNC and Cat had not.

"It's okay Cat. You can't get in everywhere. I don't really wanna go there anyway.", I say.

I hand her a UEC letter and grab mine out of the pile as well. We open the letters. Neither Cat or I had gotten into UEC.

"Okay how about UC?", Cat asks.

We both open the letters from UC to find that both Cat and I had gotten in there.

"Yay! We both got in!", Cat loudly cheers.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake up Lilly!", I whisper/shout at her.

"Sorrrry.", she whispers.

"Okay UC is still kinda far away though. What about UBC?", I ask.

I give Cat her letter from UBC and we both open them. Cat got into UBC and I didn't.

Then we open our letters from USC and find that I got in and Cat hadn't.

Finally, the school we really wanted, UCLA was the only letter we had not yet opened. UCLA was one of the best schools in the state and it was the closest to our apartment so if we went to UCLA, then we could keep living at our apartment. I slowly open my letter and Cat and I both find that we had BOTH gotten into UCLA!

"Omg yay!", Cat whisper exclaims.

I just stare at the letter in shock. "Wow we both got in.", I breathe.

"Well I don't know about you, but I know where I'M going to school next year.", Cat says.

"Yup. So do I, UCLA!", I whisper.

"Yay!", Cat says again crushing me in a hug.

"Cat!", I exclaim.

"I know.", she replies quickly letting go of me.

"We should go out and celebrate.", I say.

"Yeah! But can we go later? I'm kinda tired from flying and it's already almost 6.", Cat says.

"Yeah sure. We can go tomorrow. We can invite Dice, Nona, and Goomer too if you want.", I reply.

"Sure!", she exclaims.

"Well I'm gonna shower and go to bed.", Cat says.

"Goodnight.", she adds.

"Night Cat.", I say as Cat heads off to our room.

I heat up a TV dinner for me and quickly eat it. Just as I finish it, Lilly wakes up.

"Hey Lilly Billy.", I say picking my daughter up and carrying her to her high chair.

I feed her her dinner, clean her up, and play with her in the living room for awhile. About an hour later, I pick Lilly up and carry her to her nursery where I change her diaper and put her in a pink onesie that Cat insisted she needed. I place her in her crib, kissing her goodnight and leaving her room.

I go back into Cat's and my room and find Cat asleep on her bed. I chuckle quietly at her ducky eye mask with matching slippers at the side of her bed and go to take a shower before I shut all the lights off and go to bed myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, so if you follow me on twitter (krissiluvsu), then you probably read my tweet which said that I planned on updating yesterday. I'm so sorry that I didn't get to. I was out shopping all day and didn't get back home til super late. To apologize, I'm gonna update this story twice this week! Thanks to all those who are still reading and reviewing, I love you guys! Thanks so much! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

The next morning, I wake up and check on Lilly. She's still fast asleep. I smile to myself and bend down, gently kissing her forehead. I head out to the kitchen to find Cat already awake and on her Peartop at the kitchen counter.

"Hey Cat.", I say grabbing a banana and a water bottle from the fridge.

"Morning.", Cat says not looking up from their computer.

"Watcha doing?", I ask sitting down next to her.

"Just checking out the UCLA website. They're having an open house for new students next Saturday on campus. Oh and I called a representative and told her that both of us are going there next year. I have all the paperwork done, I just need to mail it."

"Okay. I can take it today while you're at school.", I reply.

"Thanks.", Cat responds.

"Oh and you're babysitting 4 kids today. I put this weeks schedule on the fridge.", she adds.

"All right.", I say. "You ready for school?", I ask.

"Yeah. I just need to text Dice and wait for him to come over and then we'll go.", Cat replies.

"Kay. I'm gonna go check on Lilly.", I say. I walk over to Lilly's nursery and find that she's already awake.

"Hey princess!", I coo. "Come on, let's go see Auntie Cat before she leaves for school." I pick Lilly up and place her on my hip, walking out to the kitchen.

"Hey Lilly!", Cat exclaims running over to us. Lilly smiles and reaches her arms out to Cat. I laugh and hand Lilly over to her.

"She really missed you Cat.", I say.

"Oh well I missed my little Lilly Bear too.", she coos as she shifts Lilly in her arms.

"I'm gonna go get dressed. Do you think maybe you could watch her for a few minutes until I'm done?", I ask Cat.

"Of course! I'll start feeding her breakfast too.", Cat heads off to the fridge with Lilly to get her baby food.

I go to our room and quickly get changed and head back out to the kitchen.

"Thanks Cat. I'll finish up.", I say taking the baby spoon from her.

Then Dice comes over and him and Cat leave for school, leaving me with Lilly.

"Well Lilly, I guess it's just us.", I say as I continue to feed her.

I only trust Cat and Nona to watch Lilly, and I never leave her with them for more than a few hours at a time. I've become very overprotective over Lilly and do just about everything for her. Cat offers to get up at night when Lilly wakes up, but I insist that Lilly's my baby and therefore my responsibility. Also if Cat was the one getting up to take care of Lilly, I would probably ending up getting up as well to make sure that Cat's being careful with her.

When Lilly's done eating I carry her out of the apartment, locking the door behind me. I put her in her car seat in my car and drive us over to the post office to drop off Cat's and my acceptance letters.

When we get back home, I put Lilly on her play mat and let her play with her toys as the kids I was babysitting for the day began to arrive.

I was watching two 3-year-olds and two babies under 1, so I couldn't give Lilly all the attention I wanted to give her.

I got the little kids fed and watching tv, and by then it was lunch time, so I fed the 2 babies food their fathers had left for them as well as Lilly. After a few hours, the 3-year-old girl and boy were picked up by their mothers and soon afterwards one of the babies was picked up by his father.

I put Lilly and the other baby, Kyle down for a nap. I took the baby monitor into my room and lay down to rest for awhile myself.

* * *

><p>After Kyle left, Cat called me to say that she was going shopping with Jade and Tori at the mall for Grad Day and that she probably wouldn't be home for dinner. I feed Lilly and quickly eat as well, then play with Lilly for awhile until she falls asleep, then I carry her back to her room, get her ready for bed and put her in her crib to sleep.<p>

Looking down at her, I see Freddie. I see Freddie in her more and more everyday.

As I kiss her goodnight, tears fill my eyes. I go into my room and sit on my bed, trying to control the tears that are now falling.

I miss Freddie. I miss him so much it hurts. I wish I could just call him and tell him everything. But I can't. I wish he could just hold me in his arms and tell me that everything will be all right. But he can't.

Another reason that I feel so close to Lilly is because he's in her. Knowing that makes me feel safe. Having that little part of him is something that is so special to me.

Lilly is something that we created together, and even though Freddie doesn't know about her, I will forever thank him for that.

He brought so much joy and happiness into my life for many years and now, our daughter is doing the same.

I smile. I love saying that Lilly is Freddie's and my daughter. It's like the 2 words 'our daughter' will bind us together forever, no matter how far apart we are. With that, I go pay bills and wait for Cat to get home before I go to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for all the incredible reviews, I'm so excited to keep posting this for you all! I'm especially excited about those of you who have reached out to me on Twitter with your niceness! You guys really make my day! As I previously said, I finished writing this whole story over 2 months ago, so I don't plan on changing any of it. As promised, this is my second update this week. If I get more than 7 reviews, I promise I'll update quick again. Anyways, I think you guys will really particularly like this chapter. **

**I don't own iCarly, but I wish I did. Now onto the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

It was now Saturday. Cat and I were going to the new student orientation at UCLA. Since Nona was running the bingo game at Elderly Acres today and Goomer and Dice were practicing all day at the gym, Cat and I didn't have anyone to babysit Lilly, so since there are 2 different student open house shifts, I let Cat go to the first shift while I stayed with Lilly and then I would go to the second after Cat got home.

Cat would watch Lilly while I was gone and then we planned on going out to lunch at Bots and possibly stopping by the gym to see the guys on the way home. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Cat to help her find her prom dress.

Cat comes into the kitchen already dressed with Lilly in her arms.

"Look who's awake.", she says referring to Lilly.

"Hey baby! Good Morning!", I say to my daughter, taking her from Cat's arms.

"Well I'm leaving now.", she says.

"Okay we'll see you soon.", I say as Cat leaves the apartment.

Jade's picking her up and both of them are going to the tour since Jade got into UCLA as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV:<strong>

Jade and I arrive at the UCLA campus. We go sign in and assemble with the new incoming students in the theatre.

Tori and André are going to Juilliard in New York to major in musical theatre on a fully paid scholarship.

Robbie's going to UC, which is also the only school Trina had gotten into the year before.

Beck is also attending UCLA with Sam, Jade, and I but he has an acting audition this morning, so he's going to the later tour this afternoon.

* * *

><p>We are put into groups of about 30-40 people in the tour part of the day. Jade and I stay together of course. They give us a folder with a guide of everything on campus. It was pretty heavy, and I complained to Jade about it, but she just rolled her eyes and said that I needed to toughen up.<p>

At the end of the tour, Jade and I go to one of the cafés to get lunch.

After ordering, Jade decides to go to the bathroom, leaving me to carry all of our food to the table. I tell her I can't do it but she insists that I can while leaving me.

I attempt to carry our food to the table, but my folder slips from my arms and falls to the ground, paperwork flying everywhere. I drop our stuff on the table and quickly start picking papers up before they get too far.

Then a man, about my age who is sitting at a nearby table on his laptop comes over. He quickly starts helping me collect the papers off of the ground and hands them all to me. When I finally have all of the papers back in the folder, we stand up and I thank him.

"Thanks so much.", I say.

"Hey no problem.", he responds.

He seems like kind of a cool, laid back sorta guy, so I introduce myself.

"I'm Cat, Cat Valentine.", I say excitedly.

"Nice to meet you Cat.", he said sticking his hand out to shake mine.

"I'm Freddie, Freddie Benson."

"Well Freddie, are you a new student here?", I ask.

"Yes, well actually I am. You see I was over at Seattle University last year and I transferred over here to get into tech and computer software.", he answers.

"I have no idea what that means.", I say.

"Well okay then . . . . . So are you a new student here too?", he asks.

"Yeah I am. Me and my roommate and two of my other friends are coming here in September.", I reply.

"Cool. So do you guys have dorm plans or something? I'm trying to find an apartment but it's kinda hard finding something affordable in this area you know?", he says.

"Well yeah. My friends Beck and Jade are rooming with 2 of their friends, Robbie and Trina; and my roommate and I have an apartment just about 20 minutes away from here. It's pretty affordable too.", I say.

"Wow really? Do they have any openings?", he asks.

"Yeah. I think so. Someone just moved right by us. I can give you the address if you want.", I reply.

"Sure thanks.", he says.

I give him our address and he gives me his number. He goes back to work and I get back to lunch with Jade when she gets out of the bathroom. Freddie really reminds me of someone. I'm sure I've seen him before. I just can't remember where.

* * *

><p>"Sam! Sam! Guess what?! Guess what?!", I exclaim running into the apartment excitedly.<p>

"Cat where have you been?! I need to be there in 30 minutes!", Sam says.

"SorryitsjustthatJadeinsistedthatweeatlunchandImetthisreallyniceguyandhewantstogetanapartmenthere!", I exclaim, running all of my words together.

"Cat! I have no idea what you just said!", Sam yells.

"Okay so what I said was: so after the tour Jade and I went to lunch and Jade had to go to the bathroom and I dropped this folder thing that the school gave to us and dropped all of my papers all over the place and this really nice guy named . . . . this guy named . . . . omg I don't know, I forgot but he's a new student at UCLA majoring in computer software? I think. Anyway, he's looking for an apartment and I told him about the opening here!", I say excitedly.

"And this matters because?", Sam asks.

"Because he's really nice and cute and cool and a laid back kinda guy, I think he's your type. You could get a new boyfriend!", I yell.

"Cat! We've been over this! I'm a single mother! I don't need a boyfriend! I need to worry about school and Lilly and that's ALL that's important to me right now!" "(Plus I'm in love with this guy who I know I can never be with but I'll never stop loving.)", she mumbles the last part, but I still heard her say it.

She leaves to go to the tour and I stay home to watch Lilly.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

After I get back from the tour, Cat and I go to Bots with Lilly, then go to the gym to see Dice and Goomer. Then we go home and Cat goes to bed.

It had hurt me thinking about moving on from Freddie. Cat saying that and all made me wonder how long I would wait until I eventually started dating other guys. I mean I would always love Freddie, but it's clear that he's meant to be with Carly and not with me so that's why I came to LA and had Lilly here; because I knew I would be doing him a favor by staying out of his way.

I put Lilly to bed, gently kissing her forehead, as I always do and quietly exit her room, going to bed as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey again guys, since I've gotten over 10 reviews since last night, (yay!) I'm updating again. This chapter will get deeper into the plot. I was so excited to see all of your reactions and I can't wait to see what you all think if this chapter! (Side note): If I get 15 more reviews, I'll update by Monday.**

**I don't own iCarly, now time to read on! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Sam's POV:**

The next morning, Cat and I were going to the mall to find Cat's prom dress. Nona was coming over to watch Lilly.

I get up, get dressed and get Lilly up, fed, and changed. Nona comes over and Cat and I leave.

We get to the mall, and Cat drags me to over 10 different stores. She finds a lot of dresses that she loves and can't decide on any.

So, instead of picking from the ones that she loves already, she takes me to more stores and falls in love with even more dresses.

Finally, after I begin to think that Cat will NEVER find her dress, she finds one.

She gets a light pink spaghetti strapped dress covered with silver gems on the top part of it with hot pink and light pink fuzzy ruffles going down it vertically on the bottom part of it. (Link in my bio)

I personally HATED the dress, but it was cute on Cat and it was definitely something that she would wear. Plus I really wanted to get out of here and get home to Lilly. I had already called Nona 4 times to check on Lilly, and Cat was getting so annoyed with my over-protectiveness.

We had been gone for over 6 hours though and it was already after 2. I dropped Cat off at Tori's because they were trying on their dresses together. I drove the rest of the way home and went to the apartment where I found Lilly, Nona, and Dice.

"There's my little princess! I missed you baby!", I say taking Lilly from Nona and kissing her head.

Lilly giggles happily.

"Thanks so much for watching her.", I say to Nona.

"Oh anytime Sam. She's a great baby.", Nona replies.

"Thanks, I think so too.", I say smiling at Lilly.

"So did Cat find a dress?", Dice asks.

"Yeah, after taking me to like 15 different stores she finally found one.", I reply.

"Sounds like Cat.", Dice says.

"Yup.", I answer.

"So any way I just stopped by to say hey & now I'm going to take Goomer to the gym to practice."

"Kay have fun.", I reply taking Lilly back to her nursery for a nap.

I head back out to the kitchen where Nona still was.

"Oh I forgot.", I sigh.

"Forgot what?", Nona asks.

"Oh it's just that ever since Lilly was born my bras have been getting too small and I was gonna stop by Build-a-Bra since I was already at the mall with Cat, but she was taking forever to find a dress and I was worried about getting back to Lilly and I forgot.", I say.

"Well you can go now.", Nona says.

"Yeah but I have to stay here with Lilly, and I don't wanna have to wake her up from her nap to take her with me.", I reply.

"You can leave her with me.", Nona states.

"Really?", I ask.

"Sure. I have nothing to do this afternoon. I don't mind.", Nona says.

"Thanks Nona. You're a lifesaver. Plus I think I'll pick Cat up from Tori's on the way home.", I say.

"No problem Sam. Have fun.", Nona says as I get my keys and leave the apartment out the back door.

* * *

><p><strong>Nona's POV:<strong>

Just as Sam leaves out the back door, there's a knock on the front door.

I go to answer it, thinking it's Dice and that he had forgotten something from when he had come over earlier.

I find that it's not Dice, but a boy

about Sam and Cat's age looking for Cat.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am. I'm looking for a . . . . Cat Valentine?", he asks reading Cat's name off of a piece of paper.

"Yes, Cat's not here right now. She's at her friend, Tori's house. I'm her grandmother, Nona. Is there something you needed?", I ask him.

"I'm Freddie Benson. Nice to meet you Nona. I met Cat yesterday at the UCLA new student tours. She was telling me about a vacant apartment that was up for rent here?", he responds.

"Yes. Nice to meet you as well Freddie. You're so polite.", I say smiling at him.

"Thanks.", he says.

"Actually you should talk to the owner of this building, Mr. Bosnic. He's the one who can rent the apartment out to you. But you're welcome to stay here until Cat gets back. She shouldn't be too long.". I say to him.

"Thanks I think maybe I will.", he replies.

"Oh you can come in. I was just making some lunch if you want some.", I say to him as he comes into the apartment.

"No thanks, I already ate. Nice place by the way."

"Thanks, but it's my granddaughter and her roommates' place. I used to live here alone with Cat, but then her roommate came and I moved over to Elderly Acres. They changed the whole place around since I left.", I reply.

"Cool. So how long have you lived at Elderly Acres?", Freddie asks me.

"Oh, about a year now. Yes, a year since earlier this month.", I answer.

I make myself lunch and continue to talk to Freddie. I tell him about how Sam and Cat's babysitting business and how they are both attending UCLA next year.

Then Cat gets home.

"Hey Nona! I'm hoooome!", Cat yells.

"Hey Cat!", I say walking over to her and hugging her.

"Where's Sam?", I ask.

"Sam?", Freddie questions with a confused look on his face.

He looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Yeah my roommate.", Cat answers him.

"She's parking the car.", Cat responds.

"Hey!", she says to Freddie, just now realizing his presence.

"I'm sorry I forgot your name.", Cat says.

"It's Freddie.", Freddie chuckles.

"Hey Freddie!", Cat cheers.

"Hey Cat.", he says back less enthusiastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV:<strong>

I park the car and walk inside to where our apartment is, bringing in my bag from Build-a-Bra with me.

I can't wait to get to see Lilly. I grab my keys and unlock the door to our apartment and head inside.

I drop the Build-a-Bra bag at the sight before me. My mouth drops open and I lift up my sunglasses to see if the sight before me is in fact true.

I see Freddie, talking with Nona and Cat.

"Sam?", Freddie asks.

"What are you doing here, Benson?", I coldly ask.

"What are YOU doing here Sam?", Freddie asks me.

"I just happen to live here Benson!", I shout.

"Who even invited you here?", I ask.

"Cat did.", he replies.

I give Cat a deadly stare.

If Freddie finds out about Lilly, he might try to take her from me and then I would KILL Cat.

"Well I think it's time for me to leave now.", Nona says.

"Why don't I drive you?", Cat asks.

"Let's go.", Nona says rushing out the back door of the apartment with Cat.

"Why did you leave Sam?", Freddie asks.

"It's none of your business Freddie.", I state.

"It's ALL of my business Sam. Why did you just up and leave Seattle? With no reason, no note, no call, no goodbye Freddie, you just left. Sam you could've been dead for all I knew. Do you have ANY idea how long and hard I searched for you Sam?!", Freddie shouts.

I bite my lip.

"I looked for months! I tried tracking you but you disconnected your number. Probably to keep me from tracking you huh? I thought I would never see you or hear from you again! Why did you leave me Sam?!", Freddie yells.

"I can't tell you.", I whisper trying not to cry.

"Why can't you tell me?", Freddie asks lowering his tone to my volume while inching slowly towards me.

"Because I can't! I WANTED to leave okay! I didn't wanna be there anymore!", I yell at him.

Just then Lilly starts crying.

'Oh no.', I think to myself.

"Who's that?", Freddie asks.

"I thought Nona said you weren't babysitting today."

"Oh that baby?", I say playing dumb.

"That's Cat's friend Tori's baby. We've been watching her because Tori doesn't want her.", I say lying to Freddie.

I didn't know what else to say so I just said that she was Tori's, hoping that Freddie wouldn't put 2 and 2 together and figure out she was ours.

"Okay then.", he said.

I quietly sigh.

"Look Freddie can you just leave? I'm sorry but I don't think I'm ready to see you yet.," I say.

"Alright. Be that way Sam. Cat knows where to find me if you change your mind.", he says leaving the apartment.

A few tears fall from my eyes as he leaves.

I really do wanna tell him everything, but I don't wanna make him mad or upset or hate me.

I also don't wanna even think about the possibility that he could want to take Lilly away from me.

I rush to Lilly's room, hugging my crying baby tightly in my arms as I begin to cry myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks so much for your amazing reviews once again. I even cracked up at the hilarity and niceness of a particular review (I already PM'd you). Anyways, I'm updating tonight since I'm spending the whole day at my uncles townhouse tomorrow, helping him renovate it; so I'm not quite sure if I will have the time to update tomorrow. I might not be able to update until Tuesday, due to family stuff, but I'm gonna try my hardest to review before then. Keep reading and reviewing, and hugs to all of you. **

**I do not own iCarly, now on with the reading! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>

**Sam's POV:**

"Cat how could you invite Freddie over here?!", I shout at Cat later after her, Nona, Dice, and Beck and Jade get to the apartment later that night.

"I'm sorry I didn't know!", she yells back.

"How could you not have known?! You've watched iCarly for years and you didn't even recognize him?! Now he knows where I am and he's gonna eventually find out that Lilly is his daughter and he's gonna take her away from me!", I yell.

"How do you know Freddie's gonna take Lilly away from you? He seems like a really nice young man. I think that if he knew how good a job you were doing taking care of Lilly and how close you've gotten to her that he would be happy letting her stay with you Sam.", Nona says.

"Yeah I guess, it's just that I wanted to protect Freddie from the truth about Lilly. I didn't want him to feel obligated to take care of Lilly with me. Freddie's a real gentleman. If he had found out about Lilly when I was pregnant, he would've made sure he took care of me and her. I wanted Freddie to have the prefect life that he deserves. I just feel that he would be better off without me in it.", I say with a sigh.

"There's also that possibility that he could wanna take Lilly from me. I mean it's been a year since I've seen him last. He could've changed. If he tries to take Lilly away from me, I don't think I could take it.", I say.

"Sam that's not gonna happen. We won't let it.", Dice says as I wipe a few stray tears away.

I usually HATE crying in front of people, but all I care about right now is Lilly.

"My uncle is a lawyer. He specializes in cases like that.", Beck says.

"Do you think he could help her?", Jade asks.

"I don't know, probably. He specializes in child custody and child abuse cases. He's one of the best defense lawyers in Canada. He's been looking for an excuse to come down here and visit us. I'm sure he'd come if I have a case for him to work on. He can't legally take cases to court in the US, but he could probably make an agreement between you and Freddie. But even if you do have to take it to court Sam, you have everything for you and everything against Freddie. You've taken care of Lilly her whole life, you're all she knows. You have an apartment and a stable job, whereas Freddie's looking for apartments in the area & I'm assuming he doesn't have a job either.", Beck says.

"You're sure he could help me?", I ask him.

"Yeah of course! If you do in fact need a lawyer, I KNOW he would help you."

* * *

><p>I slept in Lilly's nursery that night. I just wanted to see her living, breathing, &amp; knowing that she's here with me.<p>

The next morning I feed and change Lilly as I always do. I play with her for awhile and then watch her sleep later that afternoon.

Cat's still at school, but she said that she was hanging out with a friend afterwards. We were babysitting tonight so she promised me that she would be back early.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat's POV:<strong>

Finally! School's out! Now I get to hang out with Freddie Benson!

I rush out of the back doors of the school and find Freddie waiting for me.

We drive to the park nearby to talk about apartments for him.

"So Freddie, were y-"

"Yeah that's nice, so do you know why Sam came here to LA?", he asks me.

"Um no?", I lie.

Oh no! Maybe he doesn't want to talk about apartments but he wants to talk about Sam!

"Cat I know you know!", Freddie says.

"No! You tricked me! We were supposed to be talking about APARTMENTS!", I say.

"I think maybe Sam should tell you why she left.", I say getting out of it.

"Okay, sounds fair.", he says.

"So how long has Tori's baby been living with you?", he asks me.

"What?! Tori doesn't have a baby! Silly!", I say.

"But Sam said that you guys were taking care of Tori's baby and . . ."

"Oh Lilly? No she's not Tori's baby. She's Sam's!", I quickly clap my hands over my mouth and my eyes get huge.

Oh no. It's too late. He heard me! Sam's gonna kill me now!

"She's Sam's baby?!", Freddie asks.

"No I know nothing! Just leave!", I yell running off.

I can't go home! I KNOW that Sam's gonna kill me. I'm gonna go visit Nona over at Elderly Acres instead. Yeah! That's what I'll do!

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV: <strong>

Lilly's still asleep, I had just checked on her. Just as I'm about to start making dinner, a rapid pounding on the door starts. I roll my eyes. Cat's probably locked herself out again.

I head to the door to open in and find Freddie.

"You? No. Get out!", I say pointing outside as I attempt to close the door.

Freddie however, put his foot in the door to stop me.

"Let me in Sam!", he says.

"No! I will call the cops!", I yell.

"Sam please let me in. I know about Lilly.", he says.

I feel like my whole world just stopped as he said these words.

Freddie must've seen that in my expression because he whispers his next words. "Please Sam?"

I reluctantly oblige, slowly opening the door for Freddie to come inside.

"Sam? Can you talk to me? Can you just tell me everything that happened? I just wanna know Sam. I just wanna know that you're okay.", he quietly says.

"Okay.", I say back.

I gulp as I begin my story.

"The day that Carly left, I found out that I was pregnant with Lilly. I was gonna tell you and Carly, but that's just it: I didn't know how to tell you Freddie. So I was gonna tell Carly, but she was all depressed about her dad leaving. I was gonna go upstairs and tell her when she was finishing up packing. I was going to ask her how I should tell you about it. But I saw things, things that I wish I wouldn't have seen."

I pause and take a quick, shaky breath.

"I saw Carly kiss you Freddie. And I saw you, allow her to kiss you and not pull back. That's when I knew. I knew I couldn't stand in your way of being with Carly because if I told you, then you would've made sure to take care of Lilly and I. I knew that Carly could make you happier than I ever would, so I left. I came here and met Cat. She took care of me. I gave birth to Lilly almost 6 months ago. I couldn't abort her because I don't believe in that, & I couldn't give her up because I felt that if I gave her up, then I would be loosing the last little piece I had left of you.", I say, whispering the last part about Freddie.

"I fell in love with her after my first ultrasound. I couldn't even think about giving her up. Freddie please don't take her away from me. I love her too much.", I say beginning to cry again.

"I'll never take her away from you.", Freddie says walking over to me and wiping my tears.

"Now that I told you I need you to leave. I need you to go be happy, because I'm happy here. Please Freddie, just leave for me. I don't need you. I'll be happier knowing you'll be happy. Everything will be okay. I promise. Lilly'll be fine here.", I say, trying to put up my tough girl act.

Now Freddie looks like he might cry.

"Can I at least see her?", he asks.

I nod slowly, tears filling my eyes.

I lead him to Lilly's room and he walks over to her crib. He looks down at her peaceful, sleeping form.

"She's beautiful.", he whispers.

"Yeah she is.", I whisper back.

Freddie gently bends down and kisses our daughter on her forehead.

We then leave her room and head back out to the living room.

"Thank you for her. I love her so much.", I say to him.

"I know you do. Thank you for taking care of her so well.", he replies.

"Of course.", I whisper.

"So I guess this is goodbye?", he asks.

I nod.

He pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Freddie. I love you so much.", I whisper to him.

"I love you too.", he whispers back.

Then he leaves. I cry myself to sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for 14 reviews since I last updated! Here's chapter 8 as you've all requested! Hope you all enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>

**Sam's POV: **

The next morning, I woke up and couldn't find Lilly in her room. I panicked, thinking that Freddie had taken her. Then I found Cat with her in the kitchen.

"Cat! You scared me to death! I thought Freddie had taken her!", I say rushing over to Lilly and pulling her into my arms.

"Sorry. So you talked to Freddie then?", she asks.

"Yeah.", I say.

I then explain to her everything that happened last night.

"Thanks for telling him. I'm glad he at least got to meet Lilly, even though he won't be in her life.", I reply.

She nods slowly.

"Maybe you guys can work things out now that he knows.", Cat says.

"I mean he wasn't mad at you much.", she adds.

"It's not that simple Cat. I wish it was but it's not. He still loves Carly. He doesn't love me.", I say.

"Did he tell you that? Or did you tell yourself that?", Cat asks.

"He didn't have to tell me. I know that's how he feels.", I reply.

"Sam, you need to talk to him. Ask him how he feels at least. Don't just assume. You'd probably feel surprised on how he actually feels.", she replies.

"Yeah bu-"

"I just don't want you to miss out on something that could be Sam.", she adds.

"Yeah but I don't even know where he is. I asked him to leave for Lilly's and my sake, and I might never see him now.", I say.

"He called me and told me that he isn't getting the apartment here. He didn't think you'd want him to, and he wants to make you happy. He said he's going back to Seattle to finish up the year at Seattle University and he's looking for apartments in LA from there.", Cat tells me.

"Really? Do you know if he still lives in Bushwell with his mom?", I ask.

"Uh yeah I think he said something like that.", she answers.

"So what should I do? Should I go there?", I ask.

"Yes Sam. I think this is fate! I mean Freddie gets into the same exact school as us and he was looking for an apartment at our complex.", Cat states.

"Okay. Well I guess I'll fly out there as soon as I can then.", I say quietly.

"Good.", she says walking over to me and squeezing my hand.

She almost immediately books my flight out there. I'm set to leave the next day.

* * *

><p>I grab my purse and Lilly's diaper bag from Cat as she unstraps Lilly from her car seat.<p>

"Call me when you're coming back okay?", she asks.

"Of course.", I reply.

"I really hope everything works out Sam.", she adds.

"Me too Cat."

We hug and I take Lilly from her, placing her in her stroller and carrying my purse and Lilly's diaper bag on my right arm.

I head into the airport, get my boarding pass, go through security, and wait for my flight. During that time, I bottle feed Lilly and play games on my phone.

When we finally boarded, Lilly was restless the whole flight, but I quietly played with her on my lap as the people around me were all asleep.

We finally landed, and when we got back to the terminal I put Lilly in her stroller and headed to the waiting area outside the terminal to find Spencer.

"Hey Spence!", I call embracing him in a tight hug.

"Sam! It's been so long!", he says hugging back.

"Is this little Lilly?", he asks looking down in Lilly's stroller after we had let go.

"Yep she is.", I say smiling.

"Wow she's adorable!", he coos at her.

"You wanna hold her? I'm sure she's excited to finally meet her Uncle Spencer.", I say.

"Of course I do!", he exclaims like an excited little kid on Christmas.

I chuckle and carefully hand Lilly to him.

"Hey Lilly. You're so cute! You're an adorable little princess. Hi Lilly. I'm your Uncle Spencer.", Spencer coos to Lilly. She giggles excitedly.

"You ready to go?", I ask him.

"Yeah, let's go.", Spencer says carrying Lilly out of the airport as I push her stroller out behind him.

We get to Spencer's car and he puts my bags inside and I strap Lilly's car seat to his car, putting Lilly inside and strapping her in as well.

He takes her stroller and puts it in the trunk and we both get in the front.

As Lilly settles down & we drive off, I thank Spencer.

"Hey Spence?", I ask.

"Yeah Sam?", he says not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I just wanna thank you. You know for picking us up at the last minute. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was or about Lilly sooner. I really did wanna tell you but I didn't want it getting back to Freddie, you know?", I say.

"Yeah. I just can't believe you and Freddie have a kid. I really do hope everything works out between you two by the way. I've always loved you guys together, mostly because I love you like a little sister and I knew that Freddie would take good care of you.", he says. "Yeah, me too.", I say.

Soon afterwards, we arrive at Bushwell. It's been over a year now since I've been here.

We get out and head up to the 8th floor. Spencer takes Lilly over to his place to watch/bond with her for awhile.

Knowing it's time to do what I came here for, I nervously knock on Freddie's door, awaiting our fate.

To my surprise, Mrs. Benson answers the door instead.

"Sam! How are you sweetheart?!", Mrs. Benson exclaims hugging me.

"I'm fine thanks. How are you?", I ask her, surprised at her cheerful tone towards me.

"I'm alright. Freddie told me about Lilly last night.", she answers.

"Oh. What do you think about everything?", I ask her quietly, not wanting to hear her response.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie! The way you took responsibility for Lilly and how close you've gotten to her.", she responds.

"Really?", I ask.

"Of course!", she says.

"Why don't you come in Sam? I should have invited you to already. I'm just so glad to see you!", she says inviting me in.

I don't know what's gotten into that woman, normally she would HATE to see me.

I sit down on the couch as she directs me to, and we continue to talk, her inviting me to call her "Marissa".

"You know I was in a similar position as you. Freddie's father and I were married, but he didn't want kids and when I found out about Freddie, he left me.", she says.

"Wow. Freddie had told me about that. I just can't believe that anyone could leave their kid like that.", I say.

"Yeah, I know.", she whispers.

"I mean I love Lilly to death. I don't know what I would do without her. She's just the sweetest baby. She reminds me a lot of Freddie.", I add.

"Aww. She sounds really special. I would love to meet her sometime.", she says.

"Well she's staying over with Spencer right now. If you wanna see her when we're done, you can go meet her. I'm sure she's gonna love you.", I say.

"Sure.", Mrs. B responds.

"I'm so sorry, about your husband by the way. I'm just so glad you kept Freddie. I may never have even met him if you hadn't.", I say.

"Thanks. I had to keep Freddie you know? I'm guessing you felt the same exact way with Lilly. It's a little part of you that you just don't want to have to give up.", she says.

"Exactly.", I say.

Then I realized that the reason I came here was to get closure on everything. Spencer got to meet Lilly, and I talked to Mrs. Benson about everything.

So in the long run, I should be done here.

I thank Mrs. Benson for everything and tell her that Lilly and I have to catch a flight back to LA in less than an hour and promise to allow her to come to LA to visit her whenever she wants to.

I give her my number and promise to arrange her flight out to see us. As I leave, I tell her:

"Marissa, I just wanted to tell you that I will always love Freddie more than anything. I just thought that things would be much easier in his life if I weren't in it. So, goodbye I guess. Lilly and I'll see you soon." I close the door and go over to Spencer's to get Lilly and her stuff and with a quick hug, say goodbye to Spencer.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to address a review I got on the last chapter. I get that the last chapter seemed "rushed". I spent a long time before I posted it worrying if it would look bad. I, however implied in the beginning of chapter 8 that Sam and Lilly wouldn't be in Seattle for long, by including the fact that Sam had only brought her purse and Lilly's diaper bag along with her. As for Lilly meeting Mrs. Benson, I felt that it would be better for the storyline if she met Lilly later on. By reading this chapter, you'll understand why the last chapter seemed a bit rushed. Now that that's cleared, thanks for all the reviews guys! Love you all! **

**I DO NOT OWN ICARLY **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>

**Freddie's POV:**

I head up the elevator at Bushwell. Once I arrive at my floor, I walk down the hall to my apartment. I open my door to find my mom there, waiting for me.

"Freddie! You need to go! Now!", she yells quickly.

"Mom?! What's wrong? What happened?", I ask.

"It's Sam!", she yells.

"What's wrong with Sam?!", I say frantically.

"She was just here to see me! Freddie, she says that she loves you more than anything but she doesn't think you love her, so that's why she told you to leave her and Lilly the other day!", she says.

"Really? Well where is she?", I quickly ask.

"She just left! Hurry! Maybe you can catch her!", she yells after me as I run out of the door.

I quickly run down the 8 flights of stairs because it's quicker than taking the elevator. I see her walking through the lobby to the front exit.

"Sam! Sam!", I yell after her.

She turns around and her aqua blue eyes meet mine. I rush over to her, out of breath.

"What is it Benson?", she asks.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. I let you push me away before, but I was stupid not to tell you how I felt."

"But-"

"Can you please just let me talk? That's all I'm asking of you Sam.

"Fine.", she mumbles.

"Sam, when you told me about Lilly, I was happy. I thought that now I know about her, that you would want to be with me again. I love you Sam. I wasn't thinking when you told me to leave because you thought that I would be happier without you."

"Sam", I say taking her hands.

"what you don't understand is that without you, I can't be happy. I love you Sam. I've never stopped loving you. That night when Carly kissed me, I was stupid. I didn't pull away. I know she meant it to be a friendly goodbye kiss, but I only have eyes for you and I'm sorry. Sam I love you and I love Lilly, and I may not have been there for her whole life like you have, but I would've been if I knew. I wanna be there in her life now. I'm not just saying that I love you and that I wanna be there with you because of Lilly, Sam. I really do love you, I promise. I spent months of my life looking for you, and I don't wanna let you go when I've finally found you. So Sam, will you ple-"

I can't even finish my sentence as Sam crashes her lips into mine.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she tangles her hands through my hair.

When we finally pull away, Sam whispers, "But you don't really mean that Freddie."

"I do. I promise you Sam that I really do mean that, and if it takes me months, years even to prove that to you, then I will, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.", I say, gently stroking her cheek.

She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to keep from crying.

"Please Sam, just give me another chance.", I whisper.

She nods slowly, opening her eyes.

"Okay."

She grins at me, tears flowing down her cheeks.

I crash my lips into hers, both of us completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

We stand there kissing, knowing that everything will be okay now.

When we finally pull away, we realize that Sam & Lilly still have a flight to catch.

Sam came to Seattle, but could only stay for the afternoon, because she had to be back in LA by tomorrow, since Cat was afraid to do any babysitting without her.

I look up the number for the airport, & I call & change their flight to a later one and I schedule mine for the same flight.

We go back upstairs to see my mom.

When there, Sam & I tell her that we're back together and that I'm going back to LA with her that night.

She throws her arms around us excitedly.

Then Sam remembers Lilly.

"So Marissa, while we're waiting for our flight, would you maybe wanna meet your granddaughter?"

Her eyes grow in excitement as Sam gently picks Lilly up from her stroller and passes her over to my mom.

She smiles.

"She's gorgeous. She looks just like you Freddie.", my mom says.

I smile down at her.

"I'm just glad that I get to be in my daughter's life.", I say wrapping my arm around Sam's waist.

She lays her head on my shoulder and snuggles into me as my mom fondles over Lilly.

I kiss Sam's head and whisper "I love you" to her.

I know Sam's still a little nervous about us being back together, but I know that I'll do whatever it takes to make her sure of my love for her.

"Do you wanna hold her Freddie?", Sam asks me knowing that I had not yet held her before.

I nod excitedly.

Sam sits up and carefully helps my mom transfer our sleeping daughter into my arms.

She shows me where to put my hands and how to hold Lilly.

Sam smiles at my excitement and whispers "See? It's not that hard."

"This feels amazing.", I say looking down at Lilly.

"Yeah. I still remember the first time I held her. I think it may have been the best day of my life.", she says to me.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Sammy.", I say to her.

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you about her and I just left without saying where I was going.", she says looking back up at me.

"Actually you have every right to be mad at me right now.", she continues, guilt shining in her beautiful blue eyes.

"No I don't Sam. You did what you felt was right. I do wish that you had told me, but you left because you thought that it was better for me. That's one of the things that I love about you. You have a good heart, even though you don't show it all the time.", I say.

"You guys better get going. You're flight is leaving soon!", my mom says.

"Oh yeah. Come on Freddie, we'd better leave", Sam says to me as she grabs Lilly's diaper bag and her purse.

My mom kisses Lilly goodbye and Sam puts her in her stroller. We say goodbye to my mom and promise to let her come to LA to visit us soon.

My mom hugs Sam and I goodbye and she tells us how proud of us she is & how happy she is that we're finally back together again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's POV: <strong>

Freddie helps me with my bags as I push Lilly's stroller into the airport.

He never had any siblings and was never really around babies before, so I'm gonna have to help him out a lot with Lilly.

When we were finally on the plane, I keep Lilly in my lap as Freddie sits right next to me. He holds my hand the whole flight.

We plan on obviously, taking things slow at first, but we want for our relationship to work this time. Because I know I still love Freddie, despite whatever problems we did have a year and a half ago, and if he really means what he said, which I believe, then I want us to work this time.

When we finally arrived in LA, Freddie got us a cab and we drove back to the apartment.

When I unlocked the front door, I found it strange that Cat hadn't already bombarded me.

"Cat? Are you here?", I softly call.

After checking all of the rooms, I reach her on her cell.

I tell her of everything that happened with Freddie and I, and that we're back in LA.

She congratulates us and then tells us that she's over at a huge sleepover that one of the senior girls was throwing for all of the other senior girls.

We say goodnight and she hangs up.

I pick Lilly up out of her stroller and Freddie comes with me to help get her in her crib.

I change her diaper and clothes, and gently put her in her crib, still asleep.

Then Freddie and I each kissed her goodnight and we retreated back to Cat's and my room.

Then we each take a shower and get ready for bed.

"So do you want me to sleep on the couch, Cat's bed, Lilly's room, or with you? Or I could even get a hotel room if you don't feel comfortable with me here yet. I mean we can take things slow right now if you want to.", Freddie says to me as he tucks me in bed.

"Freddie, stay with me?", I ask as he begins to get up.

He smiles "Of course Princess.", he says kissing my nose as he climbs into the bed next to me.

I turn off the light and snuggle into Freddie.

"Goodnight Sam. I love you.", Freddie says to me.

"I love you too Freddie.", I say kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I'm sorry for not updating in a few weeks, I've been really busy since school started back again. I'm taking 3 college classes, (AP Psych, AP Bio, and Trigonometry), and the work overload has been stressful. I've been struggling for air in the first two weeks, so I haven't had time to update. I finished writing this story last May, so if I can just find time to update, I should be able to post more often. I promised a reader through Twitter that I would update this weekend so I am. So, since today's my birthday, (#15!), I've taken the whole day off from anything school related & I decided to post. Thanks so much to everyone who has posted birthday messages to me on my Twitter or likewise, my Instagrams. I love you guys all so much! Thanks for making me feel so special! I hope I only can do the same in return for you all. Anyways, so now my rants over, enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 10: (Thursday)**

**Sam's POV:**

I awake to find that Freddie is already up. I put on one of Cat's bathrobes and a pair of slippers and head out to the kitchen.

I see Freddie, attempting to feed our daughter, cooing at her. I walk over to him and snake my arms around his waist, hugging him from behind.

"Good Morning.", he says turning around in my arms and kissing me.

"Morning.", I reply back.

"Hey baby! How's my little princess?", I say to Lilly.

She giggles and holds her arms out to me.

"I just realized that she has your beautiful blue eyes.", Freddie says to me.

"I've never seen her awake before, until I went into her room to check on her this morning.", he adds.

"Yeah. She looks and acts just like you besides that though.", I reply.

"She's the sweetest little thing.", he says.

"Yeah, she is. Aren't you baby?", I say smiling and kissing Lilly on her forehead.

"Do you want breakfast? I'm making bacon and eggs.", Freddie says.

"Yeah sure.", I reply as I sit down at one of the bar stools.

Freddie finishes up making breakfast for the two of us and I finish feeding Lilly.

Then Freddie and I play with Lilly for awhile and I show him how to change her diaper and clothes, how to bathe her, and how to rock her asleep when she's fussy.

Then when Lilly's fast asleep for her afternoon nap, I get ready for my afternoon babysitting session.

I'm babysitting a 10-year-old girl named Claudia for a few hours, and basically all I have to do is help her with her homework and feed her dinner. Cat gets home from school and has her own homework to do. Freddie makes dinner as I help Claudia do her homework.

* * *

><p>After everyone else is asleep, Freddie and I are the only ones still up.<p>

We talk in bed quietly, so we don't wake up Cat.

"So what do you plan on doing in college?", Freddie asks me.

"Well when I came here to LA, I literally had no idea what I wanted to do with my life. Then I met Cat, & she came up with the idea to start a babysitting business to help us make money. I didn't like the idea so much at first, but then I don't know, I guess I just grew to like kids. When I had Lilly, it was like my view on the whole world changed. I got to see it a different way I guess. I was thinking about maybe majoring child development & care. I know it probably sounds stupid, but my dream would be to expand Cat's & my company. I really wanna have like our own little nursery school or day care center. I could also take Lilly to work with me every day and the pay wouldn't be too bad depending on how we do.", I say.

"That's a great idea! I don't think it's stupid at all. It sounds like you put a lot of thought into it.", Freddie says honestly.

"Really?", I ask.

"Yeah. I think it's really special.", he says kissing my cheek.

I chuckle. "So what about you, Mr. Benson? What do you plan on doing in college?"

"I'm thinking about minoring in computer software and majoring in directing.", he says.

"Really? I mean Cat said something about computer software when she first met you, but I didn't know anything about directing.", I respond.

"No, I was thinking about majoring in computer software, but I changed my mind at the last minute because directing is sorta what I was doing on iCarly. Wait, so you knew I was here?", he asks me.

"No. Cat just said about some computer nerd she had met that was majoring in software."

"She called me a computer nerd?!", he pouts.

"In more words, but basically.", I answer.

He continues pouting.

"Oh, come on. You know I love the nerdy type.", I say tangling my hands in his hair.

"I do.", he responds amusingly.

"Another thing we should think about.", I say. "Living arrangements."

"Yeah. I thought about that.", Freddie says.

"I mean whatever you wanna do is fine with me. If you want me to move in here than I'm fine with that. It would be easier because you already live here, and Lilly's lived here for her whole life, but you know we still have Cat here.", Freddie inquires.

"Yeah, I know. With Cat here, we won't have any you know, alone time."

"Or if you would feel more comfortable, we could get that apartment just across the hall from here.", Freddie adds.

"I don't know yet. I mean I don't wanna leave here, but I also don't want Cat sharing a room with us.", I say stating the obvious.

"Okay, so why don't you just talk to her and see what she thinks about everything?", Freddie asks.

"All right, I'll do it tomorrow. After her graduation.", I say shutting my eyes and snuggling into him.

Just then, Lilly starts crying.

"I'll get it.", I say opening my eyes and starting to get up.

"Do you think maybe I could try?", he asks me.

"Sure, if you wanna.", I say.

We walk across the hall together to Lilly's room and I leave him with her, by himself, as I go to get myself a glass of water.

I come back about 5 minutes later finding Freddie sitting in the rocking chair, gently rocking Lilly and humming softly to her. She's already fast asleep, but he continues to smile down at her.

I smile to myself as I tell him that he can put her in her crib now.

Freddie gently places Lilly in her crib and softly kisses her on her head.

I walk over to her crib, doing the same as we both walk back to Cat's and my room.

"Good job. You're a natural.", I say.

"Thanks. You're the expert though, I mean you're the one who's been taking care of her for almost 6 months.", he says shrugging it off.

"Yeah but you just started and you're already a great father.", I say smiling.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask you; what

are you doing about the rest of this school year? Don't you still have to finish at SU yet?", I ask him as we climb back into bed.

"Nah, there's only 5 technical 'school days' left and I already got my credits for this year & already made sure that they were transferred here.", he responds.

"Okay, so I guess we're all set then. Except we still don't know where we'll live. But we still have time for that."

"Of course we do.", Freddie says kissing my hair.

I chuckle and lay my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he lays his own head against mine.

"Goodnight Freddie. I love you.", I whisper to Freddie.

Freddie smiles down at me and whispers "and I love you Sammy.", as we both fall asleep in each others arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Like I said earlier, I'm extremely busy, now with test prep and PSAT/SAT studying, so I haven't been able to update. But now I can! Hope you guys enjoy this & please, keep on reviewing! Now on to the reading!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY, BUT I WISH I DID ;) **

Chapter 11: (Friday)

Sam's POV:

Today's Friday, June 5th. AKA Cat's high school graduation day! Freddie and I wake up early and get Lilly up as well.

Freddie starts feeding Lilly her breakfast and I find Cat in the bathroom, curling her hair.

"Hey Cat! Ready for graduation today?", I ask her.

She looks up nervously. "Not really.", she says whining as she begins to cry.

"Oh Cat. What's wrong?", I ask hugging her.

"I don't wanna graduate. I wanna stay at Hollywood Arts forever.", she cries into me.

"Oh Cat, but you know you have to.", I say.

"But I don't want to!", she says continuing to cry.

"Cat there comes a time when everyone has to grow up. Enjoy your high school graduation. You only get to have 1. I didn't even get to go to mine. I really wish I had though.", I say.

"Okay.", she says hugging me.

"I'm sorry you missed your graduation.", Cat says.

"It's okay Cat. It's not your fault.", I respond hugging back.

"I know but Sam, I have something I should tell you."

"What is it Cat?", I ask.

"Well, Jade invited me to come share an apartment with her, Robbie, Trina, and Beck, right across from UCLA.", she says.

"But Cat, what about our babysitting service?", I ask.

"I know Sam, and we'll still keep doing it, but it'll be easier for me living closer to the school and you and Freddie can finally be a family here with Lilly, without me getting in the way.", she answers.

"Cat that's so sweet of you, but you lived here before Lilly and I. I couldn't let you move out for us.", I respond.

"But Sam, I really like the apartment Jade showed me and she reminded me that I had promised to room with her over a year ago.", she says.

"Okay.", I say

"So it's fine with you?"

"Sure, what ever you wanna do is fine.", I say.

"Okay let's go finish getting ready!", Cat cheerily exclaims as she rushes off to her closet.

I giggle at her sudden mood change.

"Oh & thanks Cat.", I say.

"No problem Sam.", she says smiling over at me as we get dressed.

• •

"Ooh I think Cat's next!", I whisper to Freddie as we sit in the guests' side at Cat's graduation.

He smiles at me, gently squeezing my hand.

The announcer calls "Caterina Valentine" as Cat quickly scurries up the stairs and receives her diploma and switches her tassel to the other side, almost tripping on the way down the stairs.

Freddie, Nona, Dice, and Goomer all cheer for her as she heads back to her seat.

After the graduates toss their caps up into the air and everyone socializes for a little bit we all meet Cat inside the school.

• •

We go back to the apartment, where Freddie & Nona have organized a party for Cat and some of her friends as all of their friends and family show up.

After everyone finally leaves, Cat goes off with Tori, André, Robbie, Beck, and Jade to have a sleepover party over at Tori's place.

Freddie, Nona, & I still have to clean up after over 60 people before we can get any sleep.

I had put Lilly to bed long before, but she's been very fussy tonight, so I just gave up on trying to get her to sleep & I turned on the tv for her to watch instead.

Nona says goodnight to Freddie & I, and thanks us for all our help in organizing the party.

"So Cat told me that she wants to move in to an apartment near campus with Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Trina.", I say to Freddie as he tries to get Lilly to sleep.

"Really?", Freddie asks.

"Yeah. She said that she wants us to have our family without getting in the way, & she said that she remembered that she had promised to room with Jade over a year ago, plus she said that it would be better for her living closer to the school.", I add.

"Cool.", Freddie says as Lilly finally starts to settle down in his arms.

He chuckles quietly, and gently kisses our daughter on her head.

"I'll get her.", I whisper carefully taking her from him.

I carry Lilly to her crib and kiss her goodnight as I go to bed with Freddie.

• •

"Freddie?", I ask as we lay together on my bed.

"Yeah Sammy?", Freddie asks as he buries his head in my neck.

"Why wasn't your mom upset with me when she found out about Lilly? I mean, if I were her, I'd probably hate me for not telling you about her, plus she's like super overprotective over you, so why did she take it like it was nothing?"

"I know.", Freddie chuckles. "I was kinda surprised too. I knew she wouldn't be a fan of me having sex out of wedlock, which she clearly wasn't, but she told me she had always wanted a daughter, and now that I finally gave her a granddaughter. . . . she was just I don't know, happy.", he laughs.

"Wow, your mom was actually happy about it? From the very beginning?"

"Well, not the very beginning. She was upset about me not using protection the night we broke up. And when I told her about the kiss with Carly, she was mad because I treated you like that. She of course got over all that when the realization that she became a grandmother hit her."

I chuckle. "She actually took my side over yours?"

"Yeah, well I mean she kinda understood where you were coming from since she went through almost the same thing with my dad.", Freddie replies.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Benson. Just let me take in this perfect moment."

Freddie laughs. "Goodnight my Sammy.", he says kissing my temple.

"Night Freddison.", I wink as Freddie turns out the lights.

• •

Cat returns the next day and begins packing up her stuff. After a week, she is completely moved out of the apartment and moving in with Jade. It seems as though Freddie and I are finally getting our fantasy life together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

_**2 years later:**_

It's been 2 years since Freddie and I found each other. Lilly's 2 & a half now.

Freddie and I are both juniors at UCLA since I took enough classes to skip a year so Freddie and I could graduate together.

Freddie and I still live in Cat's and my old apartment, speaking of which; Cat still lives with Jade in their apartment "Crystal Plaza" with Robbie, Trina, & Beck, just across from UCLA.

She, Beck, and Jade are sophomores there, all majoring in fine arts courses.

Freddie's still majoring in directing & plans to continue working as an intern working on a new movie in just a few months and he's finishing up one right now for a school project. I'm still planning on opening my own daycare company. I'm majoring in child care in school & actually have straight A's in all my classes. Freddie and I are still dating, but nothing else. We've been too busy taking care of Lilly as well as worrying about school and work to think about our future yet.

• •

**Freddie's POV:**

Sam & I have never been happier! We're both doing great in college, we're making a fair amount of money from small directing jobs and babysitting to cover all of our expenses and other necessities, & we've never been more in love.

Although we've both been busy with work and school, and of course Lilly; I finally decided to take our relationship a step up.

I'm proposing to Sam tonight. I've already got the ring in my pocket and a plan that even involves our old fire escape back in Seattle. Cat's spending the night here watching Lilly with Nonna, Dice, and Goomer. They're staying with her for the whole night.

I got a hotel in Seattle,(which is where I'm proposing to her) & we're spending the night there as well as the next day, before flying back here to finish up the school year.

"Daddy where Momma?", 2-year-old Lilly asks me.

"She'll be coming home soon baby. Come on, let's go get you dinner before your Aunt Cat, Uncle Dice, Nonna, and Uncle Goomer get here.", I say picking her up and carrying her to her high chair.

"Yay! Auntie Cat!", she cheers.

I chuckle at my daughter, as I give her some chicken soup for dinner.

Just as she finishes eating, Sam walks in.

"Hey baby!", I call, walking over to Sam and pecking her on the lips.

"Hey.", she responds with another kiss.

"There's my Lilly!", she exclaims rushing over to our daughter.

"Mommy!", Lilly yells as Sam picks her up out of her high chair and hugs her tightly.

"Are you all finished packing?", I ask her as I take her shopping bags from her and put them in our room.

"Uh yeah.", she answers. "I still don't know why Spencer wanted us to come visit him NOW when we can come in like 2 weeks when summer starts.", she says chuckling.

"Yeah, well he says he really misses us and wants to see us. My mom too.", I say shrugging it off. "Your bags are in the bedroom?", I ask her.

"Yup.", she says cleaning Lilly up and getting her ready for her bath.

I head to our bedroom and grab both Sam's and my bags. I check one final time to make sure the ring is in my pocket. I place it in the front pouch of my bag and bring all the bags to the front door with me. I clean up some of Lilly's toys and set up the air mattress for Nonna in the living room.

Cat's sleeping in her old bed, Dice's sleeping at his apartment, & Goomer is sleeping on our couch.

Sam comes out of the bathroom with Lilly, dressed in her princess nightgown as well as her adorable bunny slippers I bought for her.

"There's my little princess!", I say excitedly ruffling up her brown hair.

She giggles and says "Dada funny!"

Then the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!", Sam says picking up Lilly and carrying her to the door.

"Hey guys!", she says to Cat, Nona, Dice, and Goomer.

"Aunt Cat! Ukle Dice, Nonna, Ukle Goomer!", Lilly exclaims squirming around in Sam's arms.

Sam laughs as she invites them inside and puts Lilly down on the floor.

"Okay we better get going.", I say looking at my watch.

Everyone says goodbye and after Sam gives like 20,000 different special instructions for taking care of Lilly, I finally get her to say goodbye to her.

We bend down to Lilly's level.

"Lilly sweetie, your mommy and I will be gone just for tonight and tomorrow. Until then your Aunt Cat, Uncle Dice, Nonna, & Goomer are gonna take care of you.", I say explaining the best way I know how to an almost 3-year-old.

Sam and I hug and kiss her goodbye and after several protests from Sam, I finally get her to leave.

We get to the airport, go through security and wait for our flight until we leave.

• •

Sam's POV

We arrive back at the airport in Seattle. It feels good to be back in the place where Freddie and I grew up.

We take a taxi back to Bushwell, since our check in time isn't for another 2 hours.

We knock on Spencer's door, but there's no answer.

Freddie & I walk inside, since we always used to do that as kids.

"It's weird that he's not here.", I say to Freddie.

"Yeah, it is.", he says.

"I thought you told him that we were coming.", I say.

"I did. He's probably out with Sasha. That must be why he left the door unlocked.", he responds shrugging.

"You're sure he said we could come here right?", I ask him.

"Yeah positive.", he answers.

We set our bags down at the front door and Freddie goes to the bathroom to change, since he says that we're doing something "special" for dinner.

I change as well.

He comes out wearing a nice, suave black suit. I'm wearing a black button-down dress with a white shirt underneath and black boots.(From Jennette's bcbgeneration photo shoot)

"Wow you look great! I didn't know if I should dress up or not. Should I go change?", I ask Freddie.

"No! You look prefect Princess Puckett.", he says kissing my cheek.

I smile at him and then he says that he wants me to see something. Confused, I let him to lead me to none other than our old fire escape.

As we walk out onto it, I see candles and rose pedals covering the escape. I looked around, with a wide mouth, shocked at the beautiful sight of everything.

"Cliche huh?", Freddie asks with a chuckle.

"No I love it! I think it's just perfect.", I say, still in amazement.

Freddie & I sit on a blanket that he laid out for us in the small space. We eat the picnic dinner he made for us.

• •

Freddie's POV:

As Sam and I eat, I rehearse what I'm going to say to her in my head.

Before I know it, we're finished eating. I clear away our plates and get ready to do what I've planned.

"Sam? There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about.", I say taking my first approach.

"Yeah what is it Freddie?", she asks looking up. She's clearly oblivious to what's going on.

I smile at her adorableness.

I take her hands in mine as I say this next part.

"Sam, we've had an interesting relationship over the years we've known each other. We went from hating each other to tolerating each other, tolerating each other to liking each other, and liking each other to loving each other. The 4 months we dated when we were 18 were months that I will remember forever. But we've grown since then though, & now we're in a relationship where I feel more than comfortable in. We weren't ready for a relationship when we were 18. But we've changed to be more like each other & in a way, it's brought us closer together. Sam, you're funny, you're smart, you're talented, & even something simple like your beautiful smile can make my entire day. Your eyes; I could get lost just looking in them. Sam I love you & I love Lilly more than anything in the world. I've never been happier & I've never been more in love in my entire life than I am right now. So I wanna ask you this right now Sam: Will you marry me sweetheart?"

Sam gasps, then grins at me, tears filling her eyes. She crashes her lips into mine, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Looking up at me when we've finally pulled away, with her arms still wrapped around my neck, she quietly whispers "Yes."

I smile and kiss her again, pulling away to slip the diamond ring on her ring finger.

"It's beautiful Freddie.", she whispers admiring it.

"Anything for my Princess Puckett.", I say smiling down at her.

"It'll be Princess Benson soon.", she says excitedly.

"Yeah, that's right.", I say as she climbs into my lap.

I wrap my arms around her as she lays her head in the crook of my neck, still admiring her ring.

I kiss her hair gently and whisper "I love you."

"I love you too Freddie", she whispers back, sniffling quietly.

"You're so beautiful.", I whisper looking down at her stunning, petite frame.

She smiles up at me.

"You like your ring?", I ask her chuckling to find her beginning to admire it again.

"I love it.", she responds.

"Gosh, once you have kids you get emotional at everything.", she says laughing at herself.

I chuckle, carefully wiping her tears away. Then I bring out our dessert.

It's chocolate chip cookies, my recipe, which is Sam's favorite. She gets super excited to see that I've made them just for her and we feed them to each other.

While we're finishing, I tell Sam that it was my idea to propose to her here in our special spot & that I had gotten Spencer and my mom to help out. I had told her that they had missed us and had wanted to see us, which was true but we came here for the proposal.

Sam couldn't believe that I had done all that for her, but I had told her that she was worth that and a million things more.

When we were finished, I blew out the candles and left everything there for Spencer and my mom to clean up.

I quickly text Spencer and tell him that we're done and that Sam said "yes", & that they can come and clean up, which is what they've been waiting to do.

I'm so glad that they helped out, because without them, I wouldn't have been able to set everything up on time ad Sam and I are both glad that they got to be apart of it.

I pick Sam up bridal style, and kissing her, I carry her to the elevator & then to our hotel, which is right across from Bushwell.

We quickly check in and then I carry her up to our room, (the honeymoon suite ;) )

I kiss Sam gently, thinking of how much I love her and how things could not have gone more perfect as I carry her inside and we spend the rest of the night together


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you wonder where I went? I've been extremely busy but I've promised some of you that I would update this for ages and I really have been meaning to. So here's the next chapter in honor of Christmas. I'm celebrating with my family & my uncle who came down to stay with us for a week. How are you guys celebrating? I'd love to hear! Anyways, Happy Christmas Eve everyone & Merry Christmas to you and all of your families! **

**3 Always, Kristi ;) **

Chapter 13:

Sam's POV:

Freddie and I spend the next day with his mom, Spencer, & Spencer's girlfriend, Sasha. That night, we fly back to LA.

"Hey you guys! We missed you! How was your trip?", Cat excitedly asks while crushing us in a hug.

After Freddie and I finally get out of her tight embrace and hug the others, we get to tell them of our engagement. "Well, we saw Freddie's mom and Spencer, we went to a lot of the old places we used to go as kids, we had an awesome date on our old fire escape, Freddie and I got engaged, oh and we went to that amusement park thing that everyone on iCarly would go to once a month, & the Groovy Smoothie too.", I say, waiting to see if they catch on.

"Oh that's cool, I'm glad you guys had fun . . . . wait . . . . . you guys got . . . . . engaged?!", Cat exclaims finally understanding what I said.

The others begin to get excited as well. Freddie & I just grin at them, Freddie's arm wrapped around my waist.

Cat and Nona rush over to me, hugging me excitedly and marveling at my ring, congratulating me.

Dice and Goomer say congrats to Freddie, slapping him on the back.

"Are you gonna tell Lilly?", Cat asks me.

"Yeah, we wanna tell her together but it's late and she's already asleep, so we're gonna wait until the morning when she's awake. Freddie and I can't wait to tell her.", I respond.

"She's gonna be so excited!", Cat says.

"Yeah, I know.", I say smiling.

After accepting even more congratulations and thanking everyone for looking after Lilly, we say goodbye to them and they leave for the night.

Freddie and I put our bags in our bedroom and plan to unpack in the morning.

We change and go into Lilly's room to kiss her goodnight, trying to keep quiet so we wouldn't wake her up.

Then Freddie and I go into our room and go to sleep.

• • • •

The next morning, Freddie and I both wake up early. I have a lecture at 11 and Freddie is watching Lilly until I get home. Then Freddie has a lecture later in the afternoon while I'm babysitting 2 other kids. Then Freddie has to rush over to the studio where he's finishing his most recent internship for a school project. By the time he'll get home, it'll be late tonight.

I start unpacking our stuff, while Freddie goes to check on our Lilly. He comes back a minute later with our daughter in his arms.

"Momma!", Lilly excitedly squeals.

"Hey baby!", I say jumping up and taking her from Freddie. "Oh Mommy's missed you so much!", I say to her.

"I miss you.", Lilly says adorably.

I chuckle and kiss her little nose.

"So sweetie, Daddy and I have something that we want to talk to you about.", I say to her as I sit down on Freddie's and my bed with Lilly on my lap.

Freddie sits next to me, taking my hand in his.

"Lilly, when two people love each other very much, they sometimes wanna be a family, and even though we already are, Mommy and I all want us to be as close as we can. Sweetie, how would feel if Mommy and I got married?", he asks trying to explain everything to our 2 and a half year old. "

"Weally?", she asks excitedly.

"Yeah, really.", I say to her.

"Yay! Mommy & Daddy get married!", she cheers.

I laugh, and Freddie picks her up off of my lap and brings her out to the living room to play with her for awhile while I make everyone breakfast.

After the 3 of us eat, I kiss Freddie and Lilly goodbye and go off to school.

• • • •

When I get home, Freddie already has lunch made, so we quickly eat and then Freddie has to leave for his afternoon lecture.

The 2 kids that I'm babysitting arrive. Luckily, they're around Lilly's age, so I let them play with some of Lilly's toddler toys with her.

During their nap time, I work on a paper for school. Then after the kids leave, I take Lilly to the park.

As I watch her play, Cat calls. She's all giddy with excitement about Freddie's and my engagement and she wants to start helping me plan it ASAP.

I laugh at her and say that we probably won't get married for at least another year or so until after we graduate, but she insists that the sooner we start, the bigger our wedding will be. I just roll my eyes and tell her that we'll start soon.

Then I take Lilly home, get her dinner, give her her bath, and get her ready for bed.

Freddie comes home just as I'm about to get her to bed.

"There's my two favorite girls!", he exclaims walking in through the door.

"Dada!", Lilly exclaims, squirming in my arms.

I put her down and she jumps into Freddie's arms.

He stands back up to peck me on the lips, asking me how my day was.

I told him that it was fine, but now I'm exhausted. He gets Lilly to bed for me to help me out.

I go into Lilly's room and kiss her goodnight, as she almost immediately falls asleep.

I head back out to the kitchen where Freddie is eating some of the leftovers from dinner that I had left out for him.

"So how was school & work?", I ask him whilst sitting down at the kitchen counter on one of the barstools.

"Good. About the same I guess. I'm

Finally done with my school project, so now we just have to survive the rest of this week and next week. Then we'll have some freedom.", he says.

"Yeah at least for that", I respond.

Freddie finishes eating and goes to take a shower while I climb in bed. I check my messages on my phone, waiting for him to finish.

"Watcha doing baby?", Freddie asks me after he comes out of the bathroom, climbing into bed with me.

"Just checking messages.", I respond.

I turn off my phone and take off my glasses, placing them on the night table next to our bed.

Freddie wraps his arms around me as I snuggle into him.

"Cat's super excited about our wedding. She called me like 5 times today asking when we're gonna start planning it.", I say with my head snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Really? Well I can't say I'm too surprised knowing how Cat is.", he says chuckling.

"Yeah.", I respond. "I told her we probably won't get married for at least another year until after we graduate, but she says that 'the sooner we start planning, the bigger the wedding will be'.", I add.

"Wow.", Freddie replies.

"To be honest, it really doesn't matter how big our wedding is to me. I'm not the type of girl that has a heart attack if her nails are painted the wrong shade of pink or any other one single detail goes wrong. All that matters to me is that all of my friends and family are there with me. And even if that couldn't happen, all I would care about is having Lilly there, & of course you. You two mean everything to me.", I say to Freddie.

"I know, and I feel the same way. But I want the biggest and most beautiful wedding for my princess, because you deserve it.", he says kissing my hair.

"I want it to be a fairy tale wedding that you'll remember forever.", he adds.

"I love you.", I whisper to him.

"I love you too, Sammy.", he says smiling down at me.

He kisses me goodnight and we go to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm probably the worst person for not updating in 6 months (omg has it really been that long?!), but anyways, I thought I'd finally post another chapter for you all, because you've all been sending in great reviews, & I love each & every one of them. And also, I just noticed that almost 300 people in over 10 different countries visited this story in the past 3 weeks & I'm truly amazed that everyone is still enjoying it. This chapter is the Sam & Freddie wedding (you guys** **can thank me later) I've noticed that everyone's been saying on Twitter how much they miss Seddie & how everyone wants more Seddie fanfics, so I hope that this satisfies everyone just a lil' bit**.

**This chapter is a bit (and by a bit I mean a lot) corny, but I wrote this a year ago so don't be hard on me haha. The epilogue to this will be posted soon (depending on the response I get from this chapter). **

**With that being said, I'd love to hear some feedback from everyone on how the story is going, (reviews would be great), but you can also get in contact with me via Twitter ( kristiii_ann) or Instagram ( nettie_spaghetti , the account I use the most) Just ask me for a follow back ;)**

**Finally, (sorry guys I'm ranting), I'd just like to wish a Happy 23rd Birthday to the ever fabulous, hilarious, Miss Jennette McCurdy. I've been a huge fan of her and all of her work for years, & therefore I am posting this chapter in honor of her birthday. **

**Sorry again for the rant guys, enjoy the chapter. :D **

**XOXO, Kristi ;) **

• •

Chapter 14:

1 year later:

"Cat it's fine.", I say sighing as Cat keeps pulling and tugging at my dress. She did the same exact thing at my first 2 fittings and now at this one.

"The dress is fine.", I say again.

"I just wanna make sure.", Cat says continuing to pull at it.

I roll my eyes.

"Cat, the dress is fine. It looks perfect on her.", Jade says.

"I know but I wanna make sure it fits for next week. I don't want it to fall off your body.", Cat adds.

"Cat how much weight do you think I'll loose in a week?", I ask her.

"I don't know but I just want it to be perfect.", Cat says getting sadder.

"Cat, it is. I know you just want everything to go the best & it will. I'm sorry, it's just that you're making a nervous wreck out of me right now.", I say calmly as I hug her.

"Okay.", she says straightening up and getting all peppy again.

Everyone finishes admiring my dress and I go to change.

In the year since Freddie and I got engaged, the 2 of us have graduated from college & Freddie was offered a job directing a big new movie series.

Beck and Jade got married. Cat still lives in the other apartment with Robbie and Trina, & Beck and Jade live in their own house now.

Lilly's already 3 and a half. It's so hard to believe how fast time's gone.

I'm also planning to open up a daycare center with Cat. We're in the process of buying a building for it right now. We've already told some of our frequent clients about it and they're psyched.

Freddie's and my wedding is next week. Right now I'm out with Cat, Jade, Nona, Gibby's girlfriend Tasha, Spencer's fiancée Sasha Striker, Marissa, my twin sister Melanie, my mom, & Lilly; finishing up my third dress fitting.

This was the first time that my mom and Mel had actually come down to meet Lilly, (even though I only told them about her 2 years ago when Freddie and I got engaged). My mom's too much of a wreck to leave alone with Lilly, but I've been spending time together with them and in a way, we've all bonded.

When we're finally finished, I take Lilly home to have her afternoon nap, and finish up some of the final wedding details with my mom, Mel, and Marissa.

Freddie comes home from work and Lilly wakes up. We all eat dinner and then my mom and Marissa get Lilly to bed.

Freddie fixes the air mattress for my mom and Mel and his mom takes Cat's old bed in our room.

We've since remodeled our room to make it look like a couples' room, but Cat's bed's still there for when she stays over sometimes. Everyone says goodnight and we all go to bed.

• •

It's finally the day before my wedding. My dream wedding. With the man of my dreams. Having the family and career of my dreams.

Freddie has an early morning shoot to get to, so we wouldn't be seeing much of him.

Cat took off from babysitting today and forced me to do the same to help me get ready for tomorrow.

We spend most of the day in the salon, getting our nails done with the other girls in my wedding party, against my protests about being anywhere near any girly stuff.

Then we head back to the apartment and hang out for the rest of the day.

Cat kicked Freddie out for tonight because she goes by that stupid superstition that the bride can't see the groom on the morning of the wedding or else it's bad luck. I think it's kinda of cute though.

Everyone falls asleep with thoughts of tomorrow as I drift off thinking about how perfect my wedding is gonna be.

• •

"Sam! Sam! Sam! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! It's your wedding day!", Cat cheers jumping up and down on Freddie's and my bed with Lilly, waking me up.

"Guys come on.", I groan. "You know I love you both, but STOP.", I moan slowly sitting up and grabbing Lilly.

I slip my bathrobe on and I carry her out to the kitchen with Cat trailing behind me. There I find that Marissa, Melanie, my mom, and Cat all prepared a big breakfast for me.

"What's all this?", I asked shocked as I put Lilly down on the floor.

"We thought we'd make you breakfast before we had to go leave and get ready.", my mom says shrugging.

"Wow. Thanks you guys.", I say as we all dig in to the various breakfast foods and pastries.

It consisted of eggs, bacon, ham, lots of different kinds of fruit, tons of delicious pastries, coffee, and tons of other stuff.

Everyone finishes eating and we leave for the wedding.

We get to the church in Pasadena.

Sasha does my makeup, and then my hair in its usual loose curls, with one single strand on the right side of my face pulled back behind my head, with white baby's breath flowers tucked neatly against it. Cat and Nona help me into my long, lacy wedding gown in one of the big back rooms. The guys are getting ready in the other.

At this point, my wedding party gets ready to leave and prepare for the wedding procession.

My bridesmaids comment on my dress and how beautiful I look. Wishing me a final good luck, they head out to the front inside of the church to line up.

Cat hugs me and says "Good luck Sam. I love you!", while crushing me in one of her tight hugs.

She and Nona leave the room, leaving me with only Lilly.

I bend down to my daughters length. Brushing my hand gently through her long, curly brown hair, I smile at her.

"You look beautiful my Princess.", I say to her getting all emotional.

"_You_ look beautiful, Mommy.", she says back to me.

I chuckle at her. "Thanks.", I reply. "You're gonna make a perfect little flower girl.", I add.

Freddie and I picked baby blue, light purple, and pink for our colors.

Lilly's dress has an ivory top, covered with blue flowers running down her dress, with figure skater sleeves, stopping just below her shoulder, with a solid baby blue skirt.

"I'm happy that you and Daddy are finally gonna get married.", Lilly says to me.

"Well then I'm happy that you're happy.", I say rubbing my nose against hers.

She giggles.

"Sam?", I hear Spencer quietly say from the doorway.

I smile and kiss Lilly on her forehead. "Lilly why don't you go see Daddy before the ceremony.", I say standing up and turning towards Spencer.

"Okay. I love you Momma, good luck.", Lilly says hugging me.

"I love you too baby.", I say hugging her back and smiling back down at her as she leaves me and Spencer alone in the room.

"You look beautiful.", Spencer says smiling at my reflection in the mirror.

"Thanks.", I reply. "I know Carly would've wanted to be here, she just got caught up in life I guess.", Spencer says sadly.

Carly had called Spencer a lot after she first left for Italy. I had lost contact with her and everyone else because of Lilly, however.

But, after a few months of being in Italy, the phone calls from Carly to Spencer lessened. She eventually lost contact with him and everyone else overall. Every time Spencer calls Carly and Colonel Shays' house at the Naval Base to talk to her, his dad always tells him that she's busy. Spencer even heard Carly laughing with a friend in the background one time, when Colonel Shay had told him that she was sick in bed and resting. That had really hurt him.

"It's not your fault, Spence. You were the best guardian that you could be. Freddie and I think of you as like a father figure to us, since we never had one in our lives anyway.", I say turning to face him.

"Thanks.", he says a little cheerier. "I just can't believe you're getting married Sam. It's like I'm letting someone else close to me go.", Spencer says to me.

"Aww Spencer, you'll never loose Freddie and I. I promise.", I say hugging him.

"Good, and I know Freddie'll take good care of you. He promised me he would.", he adds.

I smile into our hug and chuckle. "He already has.", I say.

"Yeah he has, hasn't he?", Spencer whispers with a small smile as we stop hugging and go to join my wedding party at the back of the church.

• •

Freddie's POV:

Spencer and the rest of the guys leave, leaving me to finish getting ready by myself. I straighten my bow tie, and see my little girl come into the room in the mirror reflection, behind me.

"Daddy!", she exclaims running over to me.

"Hey princess!", I say as she climbs into my arms.

"I missed you last night.", she says kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too baby. You look so beautiful, just like Mommy.", I say kissing her forehead.

"Listen Lilly, I wanna talk to you about something before Mommy and I get married.", I say as I sit down in a nearby chair and pull my daughter into my lap. "Lilly, I just want you to know how much I love you, and how important you are to me. I haven't always been there for you, because I didn't always know about you; but as soon as I found out about you, I have always loved you. You and Mommy are my entire world. You've grown up so fast, and now you're turning into a beautiful young girl that we couldn't be more proud of. Everything's complicated about when I first came into your life Lilly, but you'll be old enough to understand one day. I just want you to be as happy as me one day. I want you to feel so in love with a wonderful man, that you won't know any other emotion. Because that's how I feel with Mommy and you. I want that man to treat you right, even if that means him getting hit with a butter sock a few times.", I say chuckling at a flashback of Sam and I. "But most of all Lilly, I want him to love you just as much as I love your mom, because if he does, then he must love you a real lot.", I say to her. "You understand?", I ask her.

"Yes Daddy thank you.", she replies. "I love you.", she says.

"I love you too Lilly. Come on, let's go join the wedding.", I say as we head out to the church.

I head to the front of the altar with the priest as Lilly goes to meet the others at the back of the church.

As Sam's and my mothers are escorted to their seats, my mom rushes up to me trying to fix my hair. I roll my eyes. Some things never change. She finally sits down, and the procession begins.

• •

Sam's POV:

Lilly looks adorable as she heads down the aisle slowly tossing flowers with Freddie's cousin, Stephanie, who is our other flower girl. My mom got my little cousin, Kyle to be the ring bearer.

After the kids go, Gibby, Freddie's Best Man, escorts Cat, who is my maid of honor, down the aisle.

Thinking back now, I always imagined that if I ever did actually get married, that Carly would be the one who was my maid of honor, but she wasn't here. I had to remind myself when I was struggling to pick between Cat and Melanie to be my maid of honor, I picked Cat because I knew without her, I never would've gotten with Freddie again. Who knows where we would even be right now without her.

Cat and Gibby are followed by Melanie, Tasha, Sasha, and Jade, with Robbie, Dice, Goomer, and Beck.

Then, it's finally Spencer's and my turn. I can feel my heart begin to race as the music starts to play.

"So you ready to get married?", Spencer asks me.

"More than I'll ever be.", I say smirking.

"I'm so proud of you.", he says, getting all emotional.

"Thanks for always being there Spence."

"Thanks for always listening Sam.", he replies as we hug, link arms, and begin to head down the aisle.

Freddie's and my eyes lock as we're about halfway down.

He's smiling at me, and his eyes are glistening with happy tears. I smile back as we reach the altar, our eyes never leaving each other.

The ceremony begins, and Spencer gives me away, passing me over to Freddie.

Freddie takes my hands, gently squeezing them in his.

"You're so beautiful.", he whispers to me. I smile.

"Samantha Joy Puckett, do you take Fredward Carl Benson to be your lawful wedded husband?", the priest asks.

"I do.", I say, my eyes never straying from Freddie's .

"Fredward Carl Benson, do you take Samantha Joy Puckett to be your lawful wedded wife?", he then asks Freddie.

"I do.", Freddie says.

The priest asks for the rings and we get ready to say our vows.

"Freddie, when I first met you, I thought of you and me as enemies. You were close friends to my best friend, and I found that to be a threat to me. I always thought that you would end up stealing her completely from me, so I tried my hardest to push you away, like I pushed everyone else away. But you always kept coming back, no matter what I did, you always kept coming back and you were always there to listen whenever I needed it. You taught me that I didn't always need to have my guard up, because not everyone would hurt me and that I would miss the good things in life if I did. Freddie, I love you, and I know I haven't always been the best person to be around, I just wanna thank you for always being there no matter what. I know that like anyone else's, our marriage won't be perfect, but I promise that now I'll be the one listening and that I will always love you no matter what."

I don't think there's a dry eye in the place as Freddie begins to say his vows to me.

"Sam, the first few years after we met, you filled my life with constant pain and torture. I specifically remember the time you dyed my shorts pink, gave my bicycle a flat tire, and beat me with a dead fish." Everyone laughs. "But over time I've grown to love my adorable blonde headed demon. If there's anything you taught me in life Sam, it's to always love and hold onto the wonderful things you have, because you never know what's gonna happen. I know many guys don't grow up imagining their weddings. I was one of them who didn't. But if there was one thing that I thought about or knew Sam, it was that I always imagined myself up here with you." The whole crowd aww's. "I love you Sam, and I promise to always take care of you and Lilly and any other children we have together in the future."

The priest continues on the ceremony as we both have our wedding bands on.

I let go of Freddie's hands for a second to wipe my tears away, but go right back to holding them after.

"I love you.", he whispers to me.

"I love you too.", I say back, as the priest continues talking.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.", he finally says. "You may now kiss the bride."

Freddie and I both smile as he pulls me into a short but passionate kiss. Everyone claps and cheers.

We turn around to hug Lilly and Freddie picks her up, puts her on his hip, and takes my hand as we walk down the aisle together.

Cat takes Lilly in the one of the wedding party cars with her, as Freddie and I go in the princess carriage that Cat forced us to have.

"You look so beautiful.", Freddie says kissing my forehead as I lean into him.

"You don't look bad yourself, Mr. Benson.", I respond.

"Why thank you, Mrs. Benson.", he says hugging me against him. I chuckle.

"It feels good to be Mrs. Benson."

"Good.", he says with a laugh. "I loved your vows.", he adds.

"I loved my vows too.", I joke as we begin to head to our venue.

• •

"Ladies and Gentleman, please welcome the new Mr. and Mrs. Freddie Benson!", the DJ cheers as the guests join in cheering.

Freddie and I dance into the room and take our seats at the bride and groom table.

It was time for the best man and maid of honor speeches. Spencer went first.

"First of all I just wanna bring up how AMAZING this food is!", he says in his usual Spencer tone. Everyone laughs. "Sam, Freddie; I just wanna say how proud I am of you both. I can't believe you're already married. It seems like just yesterday you guys were filming all those crazy videos, while breaking all my stuff in the process." Everyone laughs again. "I talked with the both of you this morning, and you guys were both really excited about today. Freddie, take care of Sam. She's had a hard life and she's fragile. She's been like a little sister to me over the years. Sam, try not to beat up Freddie when he obsesses over Galaxy Wars. Let him have his nerdy fun." Everyone laughs again. "And the both of you, take care of my baby niece, and enjoy your lives together. I love you guys. To Sam and Freddie!", Spencer toasts, raising his glass to us.

"To Sam and Freddie.", everyone else cheers and clinks champagne glasses.

Spencer's comes over to Freddie and I and we hug him. Then Cat takes her turn up on the stage.

"Sam, I haven't known you for long, but you have always been nice to me and you have always been there for me. You helped teach me how to make toast so many times when I forgot, you helped me get off the roof when I thought I could fly, you helped me to get off the couch when I accidentally grizzly glued my butt to it, and you told me I wasn't a dog when I tried to drink the toilet water. Freddie, I know that Sam really loves you so take care of her because I love her. To Unicorns and Rainbows!", Cat exclaims, earning questioning stares from people in the room. "To Unicorns and Rainbows.", they mumble.

Freddie and I chuckle as we say it as well. Cat comes over and hugs us, and then my mom goes up to speak.

Her speech is only somewhat understandable, since she got drunk at our cocktail party and she's slurring and barely standing as she says it. I just roll my eyes. I'm used to it. It doesn't bother me much.

Freddie's mom comes up to speak. She humbly addresses us as a true mom would. "Fredward, I know that you and Sam both love each other, I've known for a long time now. When you're a mother, you pick up on things like that. I didn't wanna let go of you Freddie, and I apologize for that now. I'm proud of both of you so much and I know that you've done a great job of taking care of Lilly so far and you'll continue to be great parents to her. Sam, my Freddie loves you very much and I want to thank you for that. I would say welcome to our family, but I think you were already part of our family a long, long time ago. To Seddie!" "To Seddie!", everyone cheers.

Freddie's mom comes over and hugs the both of us. "Thank you, for everything.", I say to her. "Thank you too, Sam.", she says hugging me.

Then Freddie and his mom danced the mother-son dance. After that, Spencer danced with me for the father-daughter dance. I had thanked him so much for being my father today. I told him that he had been like a father to me my whole life so today really meant a lot to me, for him to at least be here.

Then it was time for my first dance with Freddie as a married couple. We had picked our song, "Running Away" by AM. It had been the song that was playing when we had our first kiss on the fire escape over 6 years ago.

_?"Did I tell you I knew your name_

_But it seems that I've lost it_

_Did I tell you it's my own game_

_This is not your problem"?_

Freddie and I sway to the music, with my head leaning in the nape of his neck.

_?I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day?_

"Freddie, I wanna tell you something.", I say looking up at him.

"What is it baby?", he asks looking down at me as we continue to dance.

"I'm pregnant.", I say smiling up at him.

"You're pregnant?", he whispers happily with his eyes glowing in excitement.

"Yeah, I am.", I say nodding against him.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!"

I nod again.

"I love you.", he says excitedly kissing my forehead.

"I love you too.", I say back to him.

"I'm so happy!", he says to me.

"Me too.", I say kissing him.

_?I keep running away_

_Even from the good things?_

"You know I'd never run away from

you, Lilly, and the baby right?", he asks looking down at me.

"Yeah I know. And I promise that I would never run away from you again.", I say.

_?Did I tell you it's not that bad_

_Sitting over here dreaming_

_Did I tell you I'm right on track_

_This time I mean it?_

_?I don't know if I'm gonna change_

_Wasting time and another day?_

We continue to dance in each others arms, oblivious to the rest of the world.

_?I keep running away_

_Even from the good things?_

"This song is so ironic.", I whisper to Freddie.

"You mean because we always used to run away from the good things?", Freddie asks.

I nod. "But that's all changed now. I promise.", I say.

"Good. Me too.", Freddie says as we finish dancing and kiss.


End file.
